Royalty or Rebellion
by embamay
Summary: Emba has been a loner her whole life. Now what will happen when 2 mysterious boys arrive to take her away to her destiny. What will she choose, royalty or rebellion?
1. School

**I just want to encourage everyone to read past this chapter as it is not actually very good. Chapter 3 is where it actually gets a story line etc.**

 **If you dont like this very short chapter please at least try read up to chapter 4.**

* * *

I walked through the corridor, English now with Mr Grayer. Yes he's as boring as he seems.. I see Dylan up ahead and walk a little faster to catch up

"Hey Dyl" I say, "Ready for grammar with Mr G?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Princess" he replies, smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

"You love it really Princess" He grins tauntingly.

I smile at him. Dylan's my best friend, has been since we were kids, dunno why.. He's popular, sporty, cool. And I'm just Me. The girl with imaginary friends.

After school I meet Dylan outside the library to go for smoothies, I get there a little early so I get my sketchpad out and start to doodle the first thing that comes into my head. The Boy. I've seen him twice this year. Once at the car crash that killed my parents, and once when I first went to the woods behind my Aunts house.

I remember him perfectly. Even though I haven't seen him in over 4 months.

I start sketching out his face outline, chiseled jaw, soft cheekbones. Then I add his hair, scruffy in a cute sort of way. I start to fill in his face, but before I get to his eyes, the book gets wrenched out of my hands, I turn around expecting to see Dylan laughing at me for being so nerdy. It's far worse. Jade is staring at the drawing. Her best friends Courtney and Zoe staring over her shoulders. They start to laugh, mocking me for drawing him.

"Aww look at little E, making up boyfriends because she cant get any herself!"

"Even Dylan is just using you for fun"

I start to blush, and feel tears pricking at my eyes. Not here. I wouldn't cry in front of them.

Zoe laughs,

"You didn't actually think you guys were friends right?"

I turned to walk away, I knew Dylan, didn't I? Memories of us as kids starting to fill my mind. The adorable scruffy little Dylan and small, shy, silent me. Always a shadow of him but never caring.

I went straight home after, wishing I had my sketchbook to draw my pain, I ignored all of Dyl's texts and calls. In fact, i ignored everyone. My brother was out so I was home alone. I decided to go to the woods, it's my favorite place. The one place with no one to judge me, no one cares what I do in the forest, as long as I leave it the way I found it.

I ran all the way to my favorite forest spot, a little clearing about 20 minutes from my house. I just sat there, reading. I love it here. I come everyday I can.

I stayed there for 5 hours, it was dark by the time I got home, and my brother was back.

"Emba, where the hell have you been!?"

"None of your business."

"Fine but don't expect any help from me when you get mauled by a bear"

I grabbed a packet of crisps and ran up to my room.

I lay on my bed, browsing the internet and listening to music. After about an hour of my brother yelling at me to go to sleep, I finally settle down and go to sleep.


	2. The Boy

I had the dream again.

I've had the same dream now for over a month.

I'm walking through the forest, drawn to the river. I'm not allowed past the river. That was what caused my parents car crash. They were yelling at me because I went so close to the river, they were concentrating on me, my dad didn't see the turning until it was too late. I was the only survivor.

Anyway, I'm walking through the forest and I reach the river. I sit for a while, dipping my toes in the water.

I keep seeing flashes of silver through the trees, but I keep my curiosity at bay and content myself with the clear water running over my feet.

I keep hearing rustles along with the flashes of silver, finally, my curiosity got the better of me and I walk across the river. As soon as I step foot on the river bank, everything ceases.

The birds, sound of water flowing, the wind. Everything.

This is when I woke up.

I had a decision to make.

I had to see if this really was a dream, I skipped school and went to the woods. I relived every part of the dream, but this time, when everything stopped it didn't stop me. As I assume it was meant to. Instead, it just fuelled my curiosity.

I walked and walked. The trees getting closer and closer, the forest getting darker and darker.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I stopped walking.

I felt him before I saw him.

The Boy.

He was back.

I was right! I was meant to come here! It wasn't just a dream!

I turned around and locked eyes with him. His eyes. Such a piercing pale blue. A perfect contrast with his silver hair.

He looked about my age, 15. His hair not making him look aged, but making him appear more alive and alert. For once he didn't disappear straight away.

I let my eyes roam over him. Taking in everything I could before he left again.

I took everything in, and he let me.

After memorising every detail I can! I bring my eyes back up to meet his.

"Finally." He whispers.

Before taking a few steps closer to me.

I instinctively take a step back.

He withdraws slightly. Looking pained.

"I'm sorry.." He breathed. "I'll go, you're not ready"

I protested, but it was already too late.

He was gone.


	3. Ash

I ran the whole way home. Hoping to leave the memory of what just happened behind.

He was going to take me away. Why? Why me?

What's so special about the lonely orphan girl.

I came home to a note on the table from my brother.

He was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until Thursday. Three days from now.

Just enough time to convince myself that I'm not crazy.

It's only 2 o'clock so Dyl's still in school, I'll call him when school's up.

I run downstairs and make a quick sandwich.

I'm still shaking from the encounter with Ice Boy. That's what I'm going to call him since his eyes and hair are like ice. Hell, he himself is ice freaking cold.

I spend the next hour surfing the internet and watching crappy movies.

My phone vibrates and I pick it up, already knowing it was my best friend. I've calmed down since the forest so I invite him round for moral support.

He says he'll be there in 10.

I go to my bathroom and wash my face, pretending that the cold water is washing away my problems.

The door opens, and I hear Dylan yell

"Guess who's home princess?"

"Up here!" I reply. I hear the familiar sounds of footsteps running up the stairs.

I walk over to my bedroom and see him sitting on the bed.

"What's up princess? Why'd you skip school?"

I told him about the dream, and going to the forest, and seeing Ice Boy again. He's the only one that I've told..

He stood up and I watched his face morph into pure fury. I've never seen him this angry.

"And he tried to take you away? Princess I told you, your parents told you, everyone has told you NEVER TO CROSS THE FUCKING RIVER!"

I shrank back at Dylans outburst. He's never yelled at me before.

I stared at my best friend in disbelief. His normally humorous features had been twisted into rage.

He covered the distance between us quicker than I thought a human could.

"Dylan. Stop. You're scaring me."

"Emba, promise me. Don't go back to the forest."

"You know I can't promise that Dyl, it's the only place I'm truly free."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" He was visibly shaking with anger. I could tell this was one argument he was not planning on losing.

"I'll be more careful Dylan. Please. Just stop yelling.."

He turned away from me and I could see him taking breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe Princess."

He turned around and looks me in the eyes. I can see the sadness in them. Sadness and worry.

"Promise me. Please...?" I could tell that I was killing him by not agreeing.

"What's gotten into you Dylan. One minute you're joking around, the next you're screaming in my face about a boy in the woods. What the hell is going on?"

I see him contemplating on whether to answer or keep insisting on my safety, he opens his mouth to answer, but pauses and walks past me to the window. I can see something's wrong.

"What is it Dyl?"

"What the fuck is He doing here?" He says to himself.

"Who? Dylan what are you talking about?"

I try getting him to look at me but he shrugs me off easily.

He opens the window, completely ignoring my questions, and starts to climb out.

"Dylan where are you going?"

"Stay here Emba."

"No wait! Dylan What the hell are you doing?"

He ignores my protests and throws himself out of the window. I knew he'd be fine but I still rush to the window and call out to him. He doesn't hear me but I can see him talking to someone.

I go to run outside and see what's happening, but something stops me, I listen for a second and realise that their voices are coming through my open window. I can hear them from my bedroom.

Despite my better judgement and go over to the window. I shouldn't eavesdrop but I was too curious as to what caused Dylan to jump out of my freaking window.

"I thought I told you NOT to visit the princess yet."

"I know, Dylan. But I had to see her."

"You'll see her in 3 days time"

"Not soon enough Dylan."

I recognised the other voice but I couldn't place it.

"Be patient Ash."

Ash. Who is this Ash? Why was my best friend hiding him from me.

"Okay fine. But no later than Friday!"

"Is everything prepared?"

"Of course it is Dyl, when have I ever let you down?"

Dylan grunted in agreement and leaned in to Ash.

They hugged and in that moment. I saw him.

Ice Boy. Ash. Whatever.

My best friend, who just screamed at me for going to meet this guy, is hugging him. I could see the familiarity in the way they were touching.

Dylan knew Ash. And he hid it from me.

Dylan would normally never keep something from me. Would he?

Is Dylan really who I think he is?

Is this even my best friend?..


	4. 3 Days Time

I backed away from my window, trying to process what I just saw. I heard the front door open, Dylan's back from his little meeting.

Before I can stop him, he is through my door and standing in front of me.

I turned so my back was to him. I couldn't look at him. He's a hypocrite.

And the girl. They're planning to take her somewhere? I have to find out who. I have to save her.

"Emba?"

I didn't react.

"What did you see?"

Nothing.

"Emba, I'm sorry.."

I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to be best friend Dyl."

"You weren't ready."

I could feel the anger brewing in my gut.

"Why do both of you keep saying I'm not ready? What am I not ready for? I meet people all the time, why am I 'not ready' to meet this one person!?"

"Because he's not like other people! Neither am I. Neither are you princess."

I pause and look up at him. Searching his face for some clue of what he meant by that. After a long pause, I ask him.

"I can't tell you."

"Why Dylan? We are meant to be best friends. I don't keep things from you. Don't start keeping secrets from me."

"I can't tell you yet.. It's.. not just my secret to tell"

"When can you tell me?"

"3 days time."

3 days. The same day he leaves with Ash and the girl.

He must have seen the look on my face because he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing.. I just... Nothing.."

He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Please Emba, just wait 3 days."

I nodded and watched him leave.


	5. Answers

2 days passed. I didn't go to school.

I needed to think. Away from my supposed best friend.

One evening left, and I've found nothing.

I've got nothing more to go on, other than the bullshit Dylan told me.

I have no way to find out either. I need either the girl, Ash or Dylan.

There is no way I'm going to Dylan, he won't tell me.

I'm not at all close to finding out who the girl is.

Ash is my only hope.

I've decided. It's time to go back to the forest. To where he tried to take me the first time. I hope he somehow knows I'll be there..

I sprinted the whole way.. By the time I got there my lungs were screaming for a rest. I leaned against a tree to give my body a break.

I heard a twig snap behind me.

He was here.

 **Ash P.O.V**

For a few moments everything was silent. Neither of us moved.

I was the first one to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

Emba slowly turned around and paused before answering.

"I need answers."

"I can't help you." I turned to leave.

"You can't help me, or Dylan won't let you help me."

I paused and contemplated my options. If I was going to get her trust, I needed to do this.

"I'll give you three answers. I'll answer the ones I can."

She relaxed and exhaled heavily.

I could see her relief.

"Okay. What's going down tomorrow?"

I couldn't tell her the whole truth, Dylan would kill me!

"Tomorrow, Dylan and I are leaving with someone for a while. Two left.

"Dylan said that you two aren't normal..."

Fuck.

Dylan! Why did you tell her that! What the fuck bro! I made a mental note to talk to him about that later.

But I can't tell her. She'll freak.

Okay. Ash. Relax.

She didn't ask about herself. I can tell her about Dyl and I. She's going to find out tomorrow any way. As long as she doesn't find out about herself, Dylan won't impale me.

"That's not a question" I replied.

"I was getting to that.. So.. I'm going to sound crazy here" She grumbled.

"But. If you aren't normal. What are you?"

I paused. Assessing my options.

"I'll answer that question last. You have one question left." I stalled. Just delaying the inevitable.

"What?! That's not fair"

"Emba. I will answer the question. After your next one."

"Fine. Why did Dylan call me the princess?"

Well I'm screwed. I have to tell her. But Dylan will literally maim me.

Okay. Breath Ash. Just tell her.

"Because you are the Lost Princess Forsythia Dark'myrr of our world."

I can see her mind trying to process what I just told her. Anger and confusion took over her face. She took a step forwards.

"First of all Emba. My name is Emba. Not Forsythia Dark'myrr. I'm not a princess. I'm just me. The lonely orphan girl. "

"You are not an orphan. You were adopted. You're real parents were murdered when you were just a baby. We'll explain everything tomorrow."

I tried to leave, but she stopped me.

"Wait. You haven't answered my second question yet."

Damn. She remembered.

"Fine. I'm not explaining how. Or why. Deal?"

I could see that she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Deal" She agreed reluctantly. I could tell..

I take a deep breath.

"I am one of the Fae and Dylan is a Lykos."

Before she could respond I left.

Dylan's so going to kill me.


	6. Acceptance

I watched Ash leave.

I leaned against a tree and slowly slid down it. Until I was sitting on the forest floor.

I sat there, for hours. Processing all I just learned. Before I knew it, the sun had set and I was sitting there in darkness.

I couldn't bring myself to move.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up aching just as the sun was rising.

It does make sense.

Well. Parts of it does.

Dylan. A Lykos. AKA a werewolf.. I can believe it. I mean he's always hot. Never cold. Tan. Fluffy brown hair. Inhumanely athletic.

And Ash. A Faerie. It makes sense. Silver hair, at 15. Too blue eyes. Slight yet athletic build. Elegant in a rugged sort of way.. His ears, I've never seen them. They're always covered by his hair, but. Chances are, they are 'pointy'.

And me. A lost princess. That can't be true. Forsythia Dark'myrr. What sort of name is that?

I was adopted too. That can't be right. I mean they're names are on my birth certificate. Which could be faked I guess.

If I really was adopted, my brother would know. He's 5 years older so he would have been 6ish when I was born, adopted. Whatever.

I pull myself up off of the ground and take my phone out. 3 percent. Just enough to get the answer I need. The answer to prove I'm normal. And Ash and Dylan are just pranking me. They have to be pranking me.

I can't be a princess. Lost or otherwise.

I dial the number and listen to the dial tone. He picks up on the sixth ring.

"What do you want Emba. I'm busy"

I take a deep breath.

"Was I adopted?"

A pause. A pause that confirmed what I was dreading.

"Emba.. I. We..."

A silent tear slid down my cheek.

"We were going to tell you on your 16th birthday."

8 months. They were going to tell me in July.

I hung up and threw my phone at a rock. I couldn't be adopted.

My whole life. I thought I was a James. But no.

I am a Dark'myrr.

I am the lost princess of the other world.

I felt like a new person. I'm suddenly grateful for the martial arts my adoptive parents made me take. And the 6 years of gymnastics.

I could tell that they were going to come in handy later on.

I think I''ve accepted it now.

I am not Emba James.

I am Princess Forsythia Dark'myrr of the Other World.


	7. Trashed

I went back home and started to walk up the driveway.

Something wasn't right.

The door was wide open, the windows were smashed.

I gingerly stepped inside, listening for the attackers. I couldn't hear anything.

The house was a wreckage. Everything either tipped over or broken.

My thoughts flickered to Sally and John, my adoptive parents.

And I sprinted upstairs to my bedroom. It was worse than the rest of the house.

"No. No. No." I said to myself, stepping over the wreckage to my dresser. It was smashed.

The only picture of all 4 of us.

Smashed to smithereens. I carefully opened the frame. Hoping that the actual picture was okay. It was!

I took it out, folded it carefully and put it inside my locket.

The only jewellery I would ever wear. It was in the shape of a dark silver, rotting heart. It has a blade going through it, which is actually sharp. Useful.

In the middle of the heart, there is a keyhole. The only key is kept in a hidden compartment in my left shoe. I had one installed in every pair of shoes I owned.

Other than the picture I just put in it, the other items in there are a little scrap of metal from the crash that killed my adoptive parents and a small piece of gold from the cave in the side of the river in the forest.

I heard a car pull up outside. I peeked out of my smashed window, it wasn't a vehicle I recognized.

Crap. Whoever trashed my house must be back. Maybe for me. I looked around my room and spotted my old wardrobe.

I scrambled across my room and hid inside.

I heard a male was curse and say

"She's here. We have to go now. I'll find her, you keep watch outside"

I recognised that voice but I was too confused to identify it.

I heard the person run up the stairs and check all the rooms. When he came into my room I swear my heart skipped a beat. I could hear the blood flowing in my head.

When the footsteps were outside the wardrobe I held my breath. He stood there, probably surveying the room, then walked out.

As soon as I thought he had left the room I heavily exhaled, partly from relief and partly from lack of oxygen.

Shit! He heard me! I heard him quickly return and stop outside the wardrobe, I shut my eyes. A futile attempt to stop this from happening.

The door creaked open and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Hey princess, did you miss me?"

I opened my eyes and found my best friend looking at me.

Thank god!

"Dylan! I thought you were the one who broke in!"

"No. But whoever it was, they didn't find what they were looking for."

I must have looked confused because he said he'd tell me later.

I crawled out of the wardrobe and followed Dylan out of the house.

"Wait. That's not your car.."

Dylan had a beat up old land rover. Not a freaking Porsche!

"No. It's Ash's" He chuckled.

I could see him now, behind the wheel. His silver hair easily spotted through the darkened top of the windscreen.

"Damn!" I exclaimed.

Wait.. This wasn't right. Dylan and Ash were meant to leave with that girl today..

"Why are you here?" I asked Dylan

"What?"

"You and Ash. Aren't you meant to be leaving with the girl today?"

Realisation dawned on his face.

"Emba you idiot. You are that girl!"

"No." I backed away putting my hands up,

"I can't leave. My brother. He's coming back tonight."

"He thinks we're going on a road trip"

"No. I'm not coming with you. I have to stay here!"

"Why? So you can get bullied by Jade everyday? There's nothing for you here!"

I look round him at Ash. He's staring at me.

"I can't just pick up and leave with you Dylan. What about-"

He cut me off

"What about what Emba. Give me one good reason why you should stay here."

...

I have nothing

...

"I... I... I can't."

He scoffed.

"Emba. You are coming with us. That is final."

"No I'm not. Your turn. Give me 1 good reason why I should come with you.?"

He smiled slightly.

"Okay. One: You're the lost princess of our world. Two: Whoever trashed your house are coming back for you. Three: Ash and I are all you've got left."

He's wrong.

"No. That last one. It's wrong. My brother is coming back tonight."

I saw his expression soften. What has he not told me?

"Emba, your brother isn't coming back.."

I felt my stomach drop.

"What do you mean Dylan."

"He met a girl on his business trip. They fell for each other and he's staying there with her."

"How long Dylan."

He hesitated before saying

"For the length of our road trip...?"

"And how long is that going to be?"

I felt anger rising up in me.

"6 months...?"

I lost it at that.

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT WE'RE GOING AWAY FOR 6 MONTHS?!"

"...Yes..."

I felt something in me snap. All the anger from the past couple of days caught up to me.

I attacked him.

All my martial art training, from when I was 5 up until now. 10 years. All concentrated on my best friend.

He tried to block but nothing worked.

Some part of me flinched at every blow I landed on him. But I was in a state that some call the Killing Calm. Nothing affected me. I heard Ash rush to get out of the car.

"Emba stop!"

Something about his voice pulled me out of this state, right before I was about to tornado kicked Dylan's head in.

When Ash saw me freeze he ran in front to check if Dylan was okay.

He was on the floor, probably concussed. He would have one hell of a bruising tomorrow.

I took a few steps back suddenly repulsed by myself.

"I.. I can't... I'm sorry.."

I turned to leave, but Ash quickly came to stand in front of me. I was suddenly tired. I could tell it was Ash's fae magic but I let it take me. Last thing I remember was Ash catching me before I hit the floor.


	8. The Journey: Part 1

**Ash P.O.V**

I kept trying to justify me knocking her out.

It wasn't working. I couldn't convince myself that I had done the right thing.

I just knocked out the princess.

How's she ever going to trust me now?

I guess she might not blame me.. That's what I'm hoping..

She would've killed him. She would have killed her best friend.

I lay her down and went to check on Dylan. He said he was okay, but his dislocated shoulder said otherwise. Thank god for Lukos healing or he would have to be left behind..

I gave him some salve for the bruising, and repositioned myself behind him.

I snuck round to his shoulder and prepared to relocate it.

"You know I can smell you right?"

Damned Lukos senses.

He must of realised what I was about to do because he tried to shuffle away.

"Dylan. I have to re align it."

"No."

"Dylan if I don't do it soon, it'll heal out of place."

He grumbled what I took as an agreement and I quickly moved and shoved his shoulder back into place, before he could change his mind.

How can one 15 year old girl dislocate the shoulder of a fucking werewolf?!

Her potential is dangerous, the fact that she can snap so easily puts us all in danger.

I helped Dylan up and helped him shuffle over to the car, I thought it would be safer for him to be in the front.

I went back over to the princess and picked her up.

She mumbled something about school, making me chuckle, before I lay her down in the backseat to sleep. Hopefully she won't wakeup until we reach the castle.

On the way to the castle, Dylan and I started talking about what we can do to avoid the princess losing control again. Other than not keep secrets from her..

After a while, it became clear that it wasn't a case of 'what' but 'who'.

And I have the perfect person. She used to be just as wild and unruly as Emba. Well.. She's had control for the past century or so now.

Hopefully she can help the princess gain control over her emotions.

Dylan asked what I looked so smug about.

"I think I just solved our little problem.."

Dylan looked at me inquisitively

"I think it's time we pay my cousin a little visit" I said.

Realisation dawned on Dylan's face as I pulled the car around in a U turn and headed to the small forest about a mile down the road.


	9. Mistalya Tallyn

I woke up to find myself in the car.

In the damn car I almost killed my best friend to avoid.

I heard Ash and Dylan talking with an unfamiliar female voice,

they were talking about me. They were standing outside of the car so I only caught parts of the conversation.

"...Hoping you could teach her..."

"...Can try..."

"...Return... Castle..."

From what I heard, they've got some girl to come with us to some castle so she can teach me something?

What do I need to learn that's so important.

hell, if anyone needs to learn something it's that you should never keep secrets from me.

Crap. They're coming back.

I quickly lay back down and wait for them to get back into the car, They had changed the subject, in case I overhear anything probably.

I pretended to sleep for another 5 minutes after we started driving again, then pretended to wake up for the first time.

The first thing I noticed, was the girl sitting next to me.

"Princess. Meet my cousin. Mistalya Tallyn."

I looked over to the girl on my right.

The first thing abnormal I noticed about her, was her eyes.

They weren't human.

They were almost like a cat's. Her feline eyes were also two different colours.

One was a bewitching forest green, while the other was a deep mysterious violet.

Next was her hair. It fell just past her shoulders, a tightly waved waterfall of chestnut brown, with a single silver streak on the left side of her head.

She had dark skin, contrasting nicely with her eyes and she wore a gold elven crown on her head.

She wore a simple leather tunic with matching trousers, her feet looked worn and mud ridden from walking around barefoot.

She had stored a well crafted bow and full quiver in the foot well of the car.

She was grasping an iron staff, decorating with vines snaking up the staff, caging the emerald gem perched on top.

There was something off about her hand, her nails. They were metal. Probably iron too. They were short at the moment but I could see that they were retractable. When they're out I assume they make little blades, perfect for assassinations.

She seemed to be examining me just as much as I examined her.

"So this is the famous Lost Princess of Iashatherr.."


	10. Journey part 2

I stared at her, Iashatherr?

What is that.?

I must have looked confused because Ash explained to me that the Immortal Realm, or Realm of the Supernatural are actually called Iashatherr.

"Oaky, so Iashatherr is the world of maniacs. Lost Princess?"

"Emba.." Dylan warned me.

"No Dyl. I need to know this stuff. if I'm this Forsythia I kinda need to know."

Everyone looked away awkwardly..

Finally, Mistalya said,

"Firstly, it's not our place to tell you and secondly, until you have control over your emotions, you are not ready to learn about Iashatherr."

Dylan and Ash visibly flinched when she told me I wasn't ready.

It pissed me off. Again.

I didn't want to beat up Dylan again, or hurt Mistalya or Ash.

So I told Ash to pull over.

I think he knew I was close to snapping again.

He swerved onto the grass and stopped the car.

I yanked the door open and leapt out of the car.

Dylan and Ash didn't move but Mistalya started to get out, she paused half way, I assume Dyl and Ash told her about last time I snapped because she closed the car door and watched from inside.

I took several deep breaths but the deep burning pit in the depths of my brain didn't calm.

I looked around for something to release my anger onto. There was nothing. Nothing but fields of grass and buttercups.

I swore internally and tried to think of some other way to release my anger, that wasn't violent.

The woods. I would normally sprint to the woods.

There isn't any forest here dammit.

But I was in a field. I could run laps. Get my anger out through pounding my feet into the soft grass.

I started to run.

As soon as I started sprinting I could see the panic going on in the car. They thought I was leaving. And not coming back.

I was nearly to the end of the field when I heard someone jog up behind me.

It was Dylan.

I couldn't see Ash or Mistalya but I assume they'd be close in case I lost it again.

"What the fuck?! Emba. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull here."

I could feel my control slipping away.

"Dylan don't. Just let me run this field, stay behind me if you have to. But it's not safe near me right now. Get out of the way." I said through clenched teeth.

HE opened his mouth as if to say something. My hands curled into fists at my sides. I think he saw because he stepped aside.

I started to sprint again.

I could hear Dylan's powerful steps behind me, but not close enough to piss me off. Yet.

I ran for an hour. Dylan trailing me the whole time.

After my twenty-third lap, my lungs were burning and my anger had dissipated.

I came to a stop by the car and got in. Mistalya and Ash were close behind me, Dylan was struggling to finish his last lap.

I thought he was a Lykos? Shouldn't he be better?

Dylan jogged over to us, panting like a dog and climbed into the car. He looked at Ash angrily, I could see the smirk on his face.

"Why... Am... I... Struggling... Ash... You... Asshole..."

Ash's smirk grew into a smug grin.

"I gave you the fitness of a human."

"Prick"

For the rest of the journey. I said nothing.

I didn't ask or answer anything, Eventually, Ash, Mistalya and Dylan stopped trying to start up a conversation with me.

After another 23 hours, we finally reached the castle.


	11. Castle part 1

I stared up at the castle through the car window. It was huge!

Seven solid, round towers have were built on various tactical spots for an ideal defence and were connected by reinforced, solid walls made of white stone.  
Crude windows were scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenulations for archers and artillery.  
A huge gate with heavy wooden doors, a draw bridge and various weaponry loomed up, but I doubt it was the only way in.  
The forest outside of the castle gates was some consolation for me, considering that this place was soon to be my prison.

This castle had clearly stood the test of time.

It looked strangely abandoned, but I assumed that it was always like that.

Come to think of it, everywhere was strangely empty.

There had been no civilisation since the field.

No cars. Even though we had been driving on the motorway..

By my calculations, we were somewhere in Europe or just outside.

Maybe Hungary? Serbia? Poland? Romania?

The car slowed to a stop near the castle. We still had to walk up to the giant door, it would take about 5 minutes I think.

Everyone climbed out of the Porsche and started walking, I followed them towards the castle.

At one point I looked back to see how far we'd come, the Porsche was gone!

"Ash! Your car!"

Dylan and Mistalya laughed.

Why? I mean his freaking Porsche just got stolen or something!

"Ash? Why aren't you freaking out right now?"

He chuckled before answering me,

"Because it wasn't stolen."

"What do you mean?"

It was Mistalya that answered

"Think of it like a pocket between realms, the car was simply put away until it's needed again"

I still don't really get it, but I mean it's magick.

There's nothing TO get.


	12. Castle part 2

We reached the door, I waited to see if it would open by itself..

Lame, I know. But you can't blame me..

It didn't swing open by itself.. Ash knocked, and someone must have opened it.

We went on in, but he stayed, probably to talk with whoever opened the door.

I followed Dylan and Mistalya through the gigantic hallway, There were passages going off left and right and a large curtain covering a section of the wall. Probably for a good reason too..

We kept going until we reached the bottom of a large marble, spiralling staircase.

We stopped, Dylan and Mistalya started talking while I kept examining the castle.

I assumed we were waiting for Ash.

I looked down the corridor to the left, nothing but another long corridor with several other doors leading off.

The corridor to the right, went on for about 50 metres then stops at a door, made out of iron. Not the normal wooden doors all the rest were made of. Why iron? Isn't there some urban legend about it being poisonous for Fae?

I started walking down the right side, but Ash appeared in front of me.

"You don't want to go down there princess..."

I scowled and turned back to the others.

"Emba. Promise me you will NOT go down there"

Dylan and Mistalya had stopped talking, and Dylan had come to back Ash up.

I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

"I assume my cell is this way?"

"It's not a cell princess.."

"Am I allowed to leave my room then Ash?"

"...No"

"Exactly. Which way to my cell?"

"Turn right at the top then keep going, third door on the left."

I followed his directions.

I stood in front of a door painted white, the only painted door I'd seen so far.

This must be it.

I opened the door to find another small, spiralling staircase to a small tattered door, I opened it to find a tiny bedroom at the top of the tower. I was right. It was a prison cell.

It had a tiny four poster bed in the corner, a small wooden chair with a red blanket draped over it, a small chest of drawers against one wall and 3 sheep pelts randomly placed around the room.

One miniscule barred window was directly opposite the door.

That was all. The door had a deadbolt on the outside, probably to keep me in.

I went and sat on the bed, I had to duck to avoid the top of the bed. I lay down, still in my clothes. I felt my eyes drooping..

I slipped into a deep sleep.


	13. Breafast

I woke up to what sounded like church bells in the distance.

I climbed out of bed, careful not to hit my head again, and made my way over to the drawers.

I got dressed and went to try the door, it was locked.

Someone must have locked it while I was asleep.

Why? I mean we're over 1500 miles from my house. And even if I did get out of this maze, how would I get home? I don't have an inter-dimensional pocket Porsche.

After trying to force the door open, I wandered over to my bed and grabbed my phone. I turned it on, it was 9am on a Friday.

I unlocked it and checked my messages.

I had none. I decided to send Dylan a txt to see what was going on.

 _Message to: DYLANATOR_

 _Why'd you lock me in my room asshole?_

I pressed send and waited for a reply, it didn't take long.

 _Message from: DYLANATOR_

 _Hey, you called it a cell, we're just giving you the full caged experience! Mistalya will come up and get you in 10 minutes._

Okay. So I have 10 minutes to kill. And I'm gonna have a lot more time to kill by the sounds of it.

 _Message to: DYLANATOR  
Where did you put my martial art and gym stuff?_

 _Message from: DYLANATOR  
Ash has it. Why?_

 _Message to: DYLANATOR_

 _Sounds like I'm gonna have a lot of time locked in my bedroom. Might as well put it to good use._

I checked the time again, it had been 10 minutes. Mistalya would be up to let me out soon.

I waited for another minute or so, before hearing footsteps on the second staircase, I stood up and put my phone in the pocket of my jeans.

I was wearing black jeans, a camo t-shirt, leather jacket and white vans.

I don't remember packing, I assume Dylan packed some stuff for me.

I heard the deadbolt slide and the door creaked open.

Mistalya was there, in the same outfit as before but in reds and oranges.

She gestured for me to follow and led me down to the hall, we went left at the bottom of the stairs and then right. We ended up in some sort of dining hall, a long table dominated most of the room with 12 spaces. There were grand crystal chandeliers hanging around the room.

Ash and Dylan were already seated, the table was covered in food.

There were croissants, pan au chocolate, toast, cereals, juice, fruit salad, hash browns, bacon, sausages, beans, eggs.

Everything.

Mistalya went and sat next to Ash, I sat at the opposite end of the table. I grabbed a piece of toast and spread some butter and fruit jam onto it.

After I was done, I went straight back up to my room and ignored everyone.

They wanted to keep me locked up? I'd behave like I was locked up.


	14. Magick

After going back up to my room, I saw that someone had put my sketchpad on my bed. I haven't drawn in forever.

I picked up the book, and flicked through it.

This wasn't right.

Everything was defaced. The portraits had crude scribbled over it, the landscapes had been coloured it as if a three year old had done it.

I looked through the whole book, each picture ruined more than the last.

When I reached the picture of Ash.. I couldn't take anymore. I closed the book, left it on the floor and ran out, crying.

I ran down to the hall, passing Ash on the way. I kept going until I was out of that damned castle. I ran down to the forest. I ran through it until I couldn't run any further, because I ran out of breath and the trees were too thick to run through.

I sank down a large oak tree, and sat there crying until I had no tears left.

At some point, Ash came up and sat with me. We didn't say anything, just sat together for a while. After the sun had set, Ash left. I looked back at where he had been sitting, my martial art gear was there.

My gui, katana, gloves, throwing knives, sticks. Everything.

A silently thanked Ash, and changed into my coal black gui. I strapped my katana to my waist, put my arm guard on and slipped the throwing knives into it. I left the gloves and sticks own.

I did some basic stretches and warm ups before taking out my blade and practising attacks and blocks.

I kept just hacking and kicking at an invisible enemy,

I shut my eyes and pretended that I was in a war, everything around me was trying to kill me.

I dropped my katana at one point so I started kicking and punching until I could reach it again.

I threw my knives at an archer behind me. Stabbed a knight to my left, and kicked a guard behind me.

Once I had defeated all my imagined foes, I opened my eyes again and collected all my gear, I went over to the tree that took the full force of my knives. I had scored a cluster.

It seems that I had improved since I left.

As I was walking back, my gear and clothes in my hands. I had kept my gui on. I heard a twig snap behind me.

I turned around, just in time to see a dark figure duck behind a tree.

I snuck around the tree, but as I guessed, there was nothing there.

I shrugged it off, and jogged back up to the castle.

I went through the front door, and as expected Dylan was there.

I ignored him and just went up to my room.

He followed me up, but I shut him out.

I wanted to be alone.

I went to sit on my bed, staring at the sketchbook.

Suddenly, a flame erupted from the middle of the cover.

What?

I don't have magick.

I was entranced by the flames, a deep gold colour, dancing as if there were no tomorrow.

I caught a glimpse of myself in my phone screen.

My eyes.

They had turned gold.

A mirror of the flames.

I closed my eyes, and willed this to be fake, when I opened them. The flames were gone, and my eyes were back to their normal deep blue.


	15. Shadow Fire part 1

A week passed. I spent every spare minute training in the forest.

I didn't see the shadow figure again, so I didn't tell anyone and I passed it off as a hallucination. Same with the fire..

The only time I saw the others was at meal times. Or sometimes Mistalya or Ash would watch me train.

I had decided to train in a new part of the forest today. Instead of the clearing by the oak.

I stalked through the trees, passing my normal training spot.

I was already in my gear, so I wasn't carrying anything. I had however added 3 small daggers to my throwing knives.

About half a mile from the oak tree, I felt something following me.

It was the same feeling I had a month ago.

It was back.

I paused and drew my katana. I had a custom made oil spill katana, with a matte black hilt.

I felt something behind me.

I slowly turned around and raised my blade.

I saw a boy, engulfed in what could only be described as shadow fire.

Black tendrils wrapped around him, curling and waving with the breeze.

He had black hair, tan skin and purple eyes.

I swung my katana, preparing for a blow.

Something told me not to strike.

I froze, the blade inches away from his face.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't even blink.

"You don't want to do that Princess." He purred.

Oh god. Not this again.

I tried to talk, and found that whatever sorcery he had used, had worn off enough for me to talk.

"For gods sake. Why can't everyone get it into their thick heads. I am not the freaking Princess."

He started making a slow circle around me, the shadow flames whipping the air in his wake.

"Whether you think you are or not, you're still valuable."

What the hell does he mean? Valuable?

This is bullshit.

He stopped behind me, and plucked the katana out of my hands.

He must have been admiring it's workmanship.

"Nice."

"Give it back."

"I think not. Tell me what other weapons you have, your name, who knows you're here and where you are staying. And I will let you leave."

I thought through what he wanted to know.

"Tell me your name first."

He chuckled at my demand.

"You're in no position to ask anything of me."

He was right.

I still couldn't move, plus he had started to bind my wrists behind my back.

I could tell there was no way he would leave without any information. On me apparently. By any means necessary.

He walked back around to face me, and leant back against a tree.

"I'm waiting."

"You might as well tie me up completely and let me sit down. You know. Considering we're both gonna be here for a long time."

His black flames flared behind him.

That can't be good.

"I will release my hold once you answer the first question. And don't even try lying to me."

There is no way Dylan's ever letting me out after this..

"Fine. There are six knives on my left arm. My kali sticks and boxing gloves are in the hollow of an oak tree about half a mile north."

"There. That wasn't too hard was it?"

He sauntered over and pulled up the sleeve of my gui to reveal the knives in my arm guard.

"Nice kit."

I glared at him in reply.

"Break or scratch them in any way, and you're dead."

I remembered unwrapping the parcel, the Christmas before the crash. The set of oil spill blades.

I loved this kit.

He placed all the weapons I had found on the grass about a metre away from me.

There was no way I'd get to them before him.

He moved with a confident swagger that told me he knew it too.

"And the rest?"

Damn. He's good.

"On my necklace."

If he so much as tried to open it. I would kill him.

He reached over my head and removed the locket.

He lay it down with the others.

"Spell?" I asked

His eyes flickered over to me, and I felt my muscles relax, I slumped over, grateful for the tree behind me, I slid down it until I was sitting awkwardly, trying to keep the weight off of my bound hands.

Once I was sitting, he came over and tied my ankles together.

Prick.

"Name." He reminded me.

He didn't say which one.

Hell I didn't know which one.

I decided to go with Emba.

"Emba James."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you sure.?"

"The name I go by is Emba. Take it or leave it."

He analysed my words carefully.

"The name you go by. What about the name that others gave you?"

Clever asshole.

"Forsythia" I whispered.


	16. Shadow Fire part 2

He spluttered.

"What did you say?"

I blinked at him. Why is he suddenly so flustered?

"Forsythia Dark'myrr" I said a bit louder.

For what felt like 5 minutes.

Neither of us said anything. I kept staring at the floor while he had shut his eyes, and was mouthing something.

After another few minutes, I heard a screech.

I looked up to see a falcon swoop down to us.

It was beautiful! Mottled grey and white feathers on its underbelly, powerful wings.. Wait a minute. Why is there a falcon?

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye, I turned to see the guy raise his hand to the falcon.

The bird gave another shrill squawk before coming to land on his arm. He attached something to it's leg before sending it off again.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"If it concerns my true name, I'm pretty sure that makes it my business.."

"Tough shit. You still have two of my questions to answer."

"No."

He looked up at me. As quick as a bullet, he was behind me with a knife to my throat.

I wasn't scared. I let out a small chuckle.

"Kill me and you don't get your answers."

He removed the knife and stepped around me, towards my knives and locket.

He scanned them all. Brushing his fingers over them.

He looked at me as he did, to see which I would react with.

I shut my eyes and forced myself to keep my breathing steady.

"Open your eyes. Now"

I felt something force them open.

I tried to fight it. Nothing worked.

He forced me to relax, so he could see any change.

He went back over the set.

When he brushed over the locket, I shivered.

I couldn't help it.

He paused and picked it up.

"Tell me. Or I smash it."

My breathing sped up. I felt my stomach knot up and tears forming in my eyes.

"No one." I breathed

He looked at me questioningly.

"Explain."

"They think I'm at the clearing with the oak. Half a mile back."

He smiled mockingly.

"So I can keep you as long as I wish, and no one will know?"

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Yes." I whispered

His sadistic joy was extended as he realised there was more information he could squeeze from me.

Find me. Someone. Please.

"Who's they." He demanded

"Dylan, Ash, and Mistalya."

"They are the only ones that know you're in Romania"

"Probably.."

His eyes narrowed again, and he brought the knife up to touch the locket.

I panicked. I had to cooperate.

"No! Stop! Please.. Look. I'll tell you anything and everything. Just don't leave the locket. Please?" I said. Tears falling freely.

That must have been his goal, cooperation.

He grinned again.

He put the locket in his pocket and moved to untie me.

"Try anything, and your precious locket is mine."

I nodded submissively.

"Tell me more about your companions"

"They're not technically my companions. Dylan's supposedly my best friend. But he and Ash forced me here. Ash knocked me out with his weird Fae powers after I almost killed Dylan, we picked up Mistalya, Ash's cousin on the way here.

They're barely let me out of my room. I'm locked in most of the time. I only see them at meals, or when Ash and Mistalya watch me train."

"Fae. Ash is Fae. What about the others? What about you."

I paused. But he let me.

"Ash is Fae, yes. Dylan is Lykos and Mistalya is an Elf. I don't know about me."

"Lie"

Bastard.

"I'm not lying. I don't know what the hell I am anymore."

He looked at me pointedly.

"I set a book on fire" I murmured

"Locked in?"

"Someone locks me in my room when I'm up there. That's why I come here everyday."

Pity flashed across his face.

"Where?"

"The castle. Over a mile north"

"Your room?"

"Highest turret."

He stood up.

I looked up at him.

"I'll be back."

Great. Another prick to look out for.

He stepped back, the flames behind him started growing, engulfing him in shadows.

"My locket?!" I yelled

"I'll bring it back. I swear"

I leapt up and lunged at him.

I felt no impact. He had dissolved. Into shadows.

I grabbed my knives and walked back up to the castle. I have to get my locket back.


	17. Some Explanations

By the time I reached the castle, the sun had set and it was almost dark.

I had been out for about 9 hours, I'd missed lunch.

Dylan was going to murder me.

I stood outside for a second, to catch my breath and to prepare myself for the ass-kicking I was about to endure.

I crept up and opened the door as slowly and quietly as I could.

Obviously my attempt didn't work, I mean Dylan has "werewolf hearing", Ash and Mistalya have their pointy ears.

As soon as I stepped inside, Dylan was in front of me.

I can't deal with this right now.

I have to sleep.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Not now Dylan."

I could see him process my appearance. I must've looked horrible because he stepped aside and let me go to my room.

"Emba?"

I turned to see Dylan looking at me.

"You're not going back."

A tear fell down my cheek.

"I know" I whispered.

I sat down on my bed and cried at the loss of my locket.

My sadness soon turned into anger at the strange man in the woods.

Why didn't I tell Dylan? I should have told him.

Actually. I'm glad I didn't. He would've just locked me up for a month.

My phone vibrated, stupidly, I had left it in my room all day.

A message from Dylan told me to come down for dinner.

I'd been throwing a fit for over an hour.

Suddenly, a wave of anger hit me. Not at the man, but at Dylan and Ash. For bringing me to this damned place.

I threw my phone at the wall, and watched it smash.

I felt a little better I guess..

I ran down stairs to the dining room.

Come to think of it, I've only ever seen the dining room.

I've only ever been allowed to see the dining room.

Bullshit.

Tomorrow. I will find every nook and cranny in this wretched castle.

I sat in my normal seat, at the end of the table and minded my own business.

After a while, the other three's conversation drifted over to me.

It wasn't right to eavesdrop, but their talk interested me for some reason.

Dylan had been talking about a girl he had met in town today.

How come he gets to leave the castle grounds?

Bullshit.

"You're lucky to have found yours so early on in life!" Mistalya said.

To have found what?

I must have said that out loud because everyone looked at me, surprised to hear me at all.

They decided not to comment, lucky for them. But instead proceeded to answer my question.

"Supernatural beings, like ourselves, have what we call a 'mate'. A soul mate if you will. Like our other half, we are not complete without them, and them without us." Ash answered

"Oh." I replied.

"Dylan's lucky to have found his so early on in life, some of us can wait up to a century without finding they're mate. Some unlucky ones, may not even meet they're mates." Mistalya said again.

"So its just like a significant other."

Ash chuckled, "No. The mate bond is much more precious. For one, our fates are tied so once bonded, if one dies, so does the other. We can also hear and talk with out mates using our minds. And some mates can share abilities and such"

I grunted in thanks for the explanation before excusing myself and going back up to sleep.


	18. More Magick

I manage to fall asleep after about an hour.

I dreamed about what happened today.

About everything that had happened over the past two months.

Soon enough, my dreams became nightmares.

I thrashed and turned and screamed in my sleep. I'm surprised no one else heard me.

Or maybe they chose not to..

I woke up after a particularly bad scene in my dreams.

I sat up in bed and calmed myself down. After my heart rate had returned to normal. I stood up and walked over to my tiny window.

It was pelting it down with rain. The moon and stars completely hidden by the dark clouds.

Thunder rumbled and I realised it was a full blown storm.

Funny.

It was completely clear before I went to sleep.

Almost as if the weather controlled my dreams.

Or.

My dreams controlled the weather.

Before I could dwell on it to long, I heard something behind me. I spun around and flattened myself against the wall.

The man was back.

Again, engulfed in his dark flames.

He must of come in while I was looking out at the storm.

I opened my mouth to scream for someone, but as soon as I took a breath, he held up the locket.

I closed my mouth and turned back to the window.

I wished it wasn't barred, so that I could open it and get some air.

As I wished it, it was done.

The bars melted.

Just like when the book set fire, I was channeling all my anger into the book, and the anger turned into flames.

I gasped and stepped back. Careful not to step in the molten metal pooling at my feet.

I kept walking back until I hit something. Or someone.

I turned to see the guy looking down at me, eyebrows raised.

I didn't know what to do.

Everything was so overwhelming.

I just, broke down.

The walls were closing in.

I couldn't breath.

I have to get out. Now!  
I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Please" I whispered "Get me out."

He inclined his head and walked over to where I had curled up in the corner.

He picked me up and told me to shut my eyes.

I complied and felt my stomach drop, he must've done his weird shadow disappearing thing.

After I felt like we were on solid ground again, I opened my eyes.

We were deep. Deep. In the forest.


	19. Durion

I breathed in.

Oxygen filled my lungs and I felt it spread through my body.

The world stopped spinning, and the trees stopped looking so ominous.

I looked up from where I was sitting, the man was watching me.

He must have put me on the forest ground at some point during my nervous breakdown.

"Thank you" I said, hoarsely.

He said nothing, but he did pull out a knife and start to sharpen it casually.

I let myself completely calm down.

"Sooo...Why exactly were you in my room?"

He sharpened his knife with a few more quick strokes before re-sheathing it.

"To fulfil my promise. And to make a deal."

My breath snagged as he took out my locket and dropped it next to me. I thanked him again and put it back around my neck, where it belonged.

I shut my eyes and held the pendant hanging from my neck for a few moments.

I thought over what he just said...

Wait.. Deal?

I looked up and saw that he had been watching me again.

It was starting to get creepy. His violet eyes staring right through me.

"What deal?" I asked him

"I want to make a deal with you."

Thanks Captain Obvious!

I need to think about this for a second. If he wants to make a deal with me, I should use this to my advantage.

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you..."

He let out a breath, I don't think either of us new he was holding.

"... If I get to lay the terms."

I could tell that he was not happy with this arrangement.

"I'll lay out my terms and rules, if you can provide a sensible reason as to why one should be changed or removed. I will comply."

I could tell that this was the best I was going to get from this stubborn prick.

Why are all of these crazy 'beings' such stubborn pricks?

"Okay.. So.. Are we setting this 'deal' now? Or..."

"I'll meet you 3 miles South from the castle in 3 days. Be there at dawn."

I agreed and started to walk back. I travelled about 1o metres before remembering that we 'shadowed' here..

I turned around to see that he was standing in the same place, examining his nails.

Cocky bastard.

I walked back over to him and looked at him pointedly.

"Take me back?"

He nodded and grabbed my arm.

I shut my eyes and felt my stomach drop for the second time. I opened my eyes to find us back in my room.

He let go of me and took a step back, as he was dissipating I yelled at him to stop.

"Yes?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Your name. Tell me your name."

"Durion."

Durion. Nice.

He disappeared before I could ask him something else.

I lay on my bed, thinking about Durion. I was looking forward to our next meeting. Somehow.

I heard someone come up to my room.

It was like 4am? Why is someone coming up?

Ash came into my room. Without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

He didn't reply.

Instead he walked straight over to the window.

"What the hell happened."

Oh crap. I'm screwed.

"Umm... A candle?"

He stared at me. Something inside me, just wanted to tell him. All of a sudden I found myself telling him about everything. The book. The locket. Durion. Everything.

Wait a minute.. He spelled me!

He turned to leave.

"Ash. If you ever use your strange truth magick on me again. I will gut you."

He smiled at me tauntingly.

"I look forward to it princess. We'll discuss this.. Durion.. In the morning."

Shit.


	20. Planning

I wok e up around midday, telling by the sun.

Note to self: Get watch or clock.

Anyway. I got dressed and went to go down to the kitchen for some food.

But surprise, surprise.

My door was locked.

Normally Mistalya would come and unlock my door for breakfast but apparently I'm under house arrest.

I can't text Dylan to come get me, I can't climb out the window, I can't pick the lock as it's a deadbolt and chances are no ones going to hear me yelling from up here.

I tried anyway, banging on the door and shouting but no one came.

I assume someone (Ash) told them not to help me.

Prick.

What the hell am I supposed to do now? Durion isn't coming back for 3 days.

Durion. 3 days. Ash.

Ash freaking spelled me!

What the hell. I mean come on.

As I was thinking, someone had come in. I was staring out of my, no longer barred, window.

It was Dylan.

He had come to stand behind me, he put his hand on my shoulder, which made me jump because I had been so deep in thought.

"Hey Emba.."

I wasn't in the mood for a pissing match with him so I decided to tolerate him for now..

"Hi Dylan."

"You alright?"

"Considering I'm being locked up I'm doing fine."

He sat down in the chair and I turned back to the window.

After a while, I went over to my bed and lay down on my stomach.

"So.. Mate?" I asked awkwardly.

"Iscilia. She's beautiful, glamorous, smart, funny, rebellious, fun..."

I listened patiently as he described his mate to me.. I was happy for him..

"So what does she look like?"

"She's got bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, pale skin, long legs, curves in all the right places. She's kinda medium height, sporty, great physique."

"She sounds perfect for you!"

"She is.."

At that last comment, his expression became wistful and concentrated.

I said his name a few times, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

"DYLAN!"

I threw my pillow at him. That brought him back.

"Sorry.." He said sheepishly..

"Mate bond." He pointed to his head.

I nodded in recognition.

"Emba?"

"Yeah Dyl?"

... Where's this heading...

"Ash told me.."

"About?"

"Everything."

Bastard.

"And?"

"And.. He's going to let you go meet Durion.."

I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders at that.

"But he's going to spy on you and then try to kill or capture Durion.."

And the weights are back..

"Thank you for telling me."

Thankfully Dylan caught the hint of dismission behind my words and left me to my thoughts.

I fell asleep while thinking on Dylan's words.

I didn't dream.

I woke up at dawn the next day. Today was my planning day. I had to get to Durion, warn him and then get away.

Preferably with him.

I had been here for 3 months. I have 3 months left. Then I plan on leaving this hell hole, and everyone in it.

If I stay anywhere near these people. I'll end up a princess or some crap.

And I do not plan on becoming a princess. Of an entire WORLD!

I have no plans of becoming any kind of royalty.

Ever.

I spent the rest of the day refusing to leave my room. Dylan brought me some food at one point but I wasn't hungry.

I went to sleep early, hoping to get up before dawn so I can go meet Durion.


	21. Control

I woke up just as the runs rays were pricking the horizon. Crap. I was late.

I quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed the bag I'd packed last night.

It had my knife set, martial arts gear, water and some snacks. Who knows how long I'd be there today.

I checked my watch (someone had left a Rolex in my room, thank god.)

I had 5 minutes. To run 3 miles.

I'm screwed.

I had got Dylan to make sure my door was unlocked.

I sprinted the whole way, yet I was still 15 minutes late.

Either this dude heard me, or what but he was waiting exactly where he said he'd be.

I stopped by a tree and doubled over to get my breath back.

Once my breathing was normal again, he spoke.

"Why did you rush?"

I answered him between breaths,

"Ash... Knows... Run..." I managed to get out just before I heard a twig snap behind me, I snapped my head round and saw Ash standing there.

"Too late." Durion murmured behind me.

"Why the fuck aren't you in your room." Ash demanded

"Ash, please. I can't stay locked up. I can't handle it.." I felt my eyes start to water.

"Come here princess."

I took a step back, shaking my head.

"I don't want to. Ash, please. I don't want to be a princess. I don't want to live in a castle, I don't want to be known as Forsythia. I don't want this life. Don't make me go back. I can't go back." My voice had started shaking..

"Princess. Come. Here. Now." I tried to turn and run but a root snaked out and tripped me up.

"Last chance princess."

I sat up, shook my head again and tried to shuffle away, the root still tangled around my ankle.

"Your choice."

I watched as he closed his eyes and cast a spell.

suddenly, I felt all my muscles tense. I wasn't in control anymore.

Ash had complete control over my body.

I hated this feeling. It was like my brain was saying one thing, but my body was doing another.

It was lie what I imagine paralysation to be. I couldn't feel what I was doing.

He made me stand up and walk over to him. The remnants of my tears fell down my cheek.

He made me stand next to him, watching what was about to happen but unable to do anything to stop it.


	22. Taken

I watched as Ash switched his attention to Durion.

"Am I correct in thinking that you are Durion?"

"Yes."

Durion had managed to keep his face straight and mouth shut thus far.

"And you are meeting with the princess to strike a deal with her? Correct?"

Durion leant back against a tree, looking bored.

"Are you going to keep telling what I know or are you going to tell me of your intentions."

"Clever boy. You are _Banni Aliat?_ "

What the hell? What's he talking about..

"If you are as claimed, there is no point hiding it from me." Ash continued.

"Only those I choose will see or feel my _aliat."_

I could tell that comment had annoyed Ash..

"I assume you are this 'Ash' the girl tried to warn me about?"

Durion gestured at me, I tried to go to him but Ash kept me still and staring straight ahead. It was not the most comfortable of positions to say the least. This made me remember the times before this bullshit came into my life. Being bullied by Jade, Zoe and Courtney. Even they were better than this.

I would take their teasing a million times over this. Not being in control of my own body. It's horrific.

They men had been talking while I was lost in though, their conversation had turned to me.

"So are you going to release the girl or continue torturing her."

Ash looked slightly amused.

"You think this is torture?"

"For her, yes. You have trapped her in her own body. The only place she was meant to be free. It may be her worst kind of torture"

Ash chuckled as Durion took out a small dagger and set out to sharpen it's already keen edge.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'll release her when I deem fit."

His smirk spread to a grin.

"Or when you show me your _aliat_ "

I realised what they had been talking about now. Durion's flames were missing.

This aleeatt must be the dark fire that normally surrounded him.

"That sounds very much in your favour, Fae. I think this deal should add an extra element on my side. I get the girl for a month."

Ash scoffed. Then looked back up at Durion's face, to see he wasn't joking.

"A week."

"2."

"Deal."

My heart leapt in joy. I was leaving the castle. Only for two weeks I reminded myself.

"But, she has to stay with you at all times and Dylan will want some way of contacting her from 'this century.'"

"The lykos?"

"Her best friend. Yes."

"How do you suggest that his wish is fulfilled?"

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He handed it to Durion who pocketed it himself.

"Now show me." Ash demanded.

Durion stood up straight and flames exploded out of his back, wrapping and curling around him. Flickering tendrils of night surrounding him.

He let them flow around him for a little longer before breathing them back in.

He nodded at Ash expectantly.

Ash looked at me, his eyes changed from icy blue to a sharp gold. All my muscles relaxed, i slumped from standing up straight for so long.

I sat on the ground for a minute before looking back to where Ash had been. He had left.

Durion walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go."

I nodded and shut my eyes, I felt the now familiar feeling of his strange travel. But this time, I didn't open them. I felt Durion put his arms under my knees and lift me up. He carried me for a while before laying me down on something that could only be a bed.

I was so exhausted from internally fighting with myself that I immediately fell asleep.


	23. Dining

I woke up in a double bed with light beaming onto my face.

I groaned and rolled over trying to cover my face.

I managed to get back to sleep for a while, but woke up when someone came into the room. The door didn't sound close when it creaked open so I assume it's a rather large room. The person stood bye the bed for a while, not knowing I was awake.

"Are you going to stand there watching me for an hour or tell me what the hell you want?" I said as I rolled over to look at Durion.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your saviour?"

I smiled at him and thanked him again.

"Breakfast is down the stairs, on the left."

I watched his retreating form and sat up, I was in the same disgusting clothes as yesterday.

I looked around the room, I was right. It was big. This place must be huge if the guest bedroom is this big.

It was decorated in white and brown, with mahogany floors and furniture, a fluffy white rug on the floor and a winter, woodland scene painted on the wall.

It was surprisingly modern considering how old fashioned these people seemed to be.

This room was like a penthouse in comparison to my hovel in the turret.

I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, it was full.

I rifled through some stuff and all of it was my style and size.. This is getting slightly weird.. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with angel wings on it and a black leather jacket. I put some black high tops on and stepped out of the room and discovered that that really was the only modern aspect of this house.

I was in a stone corridor with torch brackets containing actual lit torches, I followed it to a stone spiral staircase which led me to another hallway with a giant wooden door at the end of it, I looked to the left and saw that there was indeed a door behind the stairs. I went through it and ended in a large stone walled, communal dining room with several long 12 seated tables.

There were real people here! Granted they were all probably magickal pricks but they're still real people!

I looked to the end of the room to find a large throne with various intricate swords sticking out the back. It looked to be made up of other melted metal weapons. No one was on it at the moment.

As I went up to the counter, everyone stopped talking for whatever reason. I looked back to see everyone staring at me.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable and scared, the walls started closing in again and my breathing got heavier.

I started backing up until I was in a corner, covered my ears and shut my eyes. After a while, I gingerly uncovered my ears to see that quiet chattering had started back up. Thank god.

I took one more deep breath and when I was satisfied that the walls had returned to normal in this stone age place, I kept my head down and walked through the aisles. Wherever I walked, the talking quieted before resuming as I moved on. I went to the farthest corner and was lucky to find the end of that table empty. There were rows of platters and bowls lining the centre of the tables. There were also places set for every single seat.

This place must have some hell of a room service bill.

I picked some chopped fruit and started eating it, keeping my head down.

I didn't want any attention drawn to me in this madhouse.

After I finished my fruit, I didn't know whether to leave or not so I just awkwardly picked up an apple and started to slice it.

After a few more minutes of this, the natural sounds of the dining hall abruptly stopped. I looked up to see everyone's heads bowed.

I looked around in bewilderment and spotted someone by the door. Because I'm short I couldn't see who it was and luckily thought better than to stand up considering everyone else was bowing. I watched as the figure started sauntering towards the throne. As they stepped onto the dais, I realised it was Durion.

Who is he?

What is he?


	24. Durion 2

I watched as he draped himself over the chair and looked over everyone's bent heads.

His guards doing the same. I watched as they brought their attention to me and my to them peculiar clothes. Now that I think of it, they were all dressed medievally. The guards in armour and chainmail, the people either in grand dresses or colourful suits. I was the only female wearing trousers in the room.

No wonder they al shut up when I walked in.

The guards' eyes narrowed as they saw me meet Durions gaze, their hands moved swiftly to the swords at their sides but Durion dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

He must be some kind of royalty?

But why did he come for me?

What have I done.

I'd had enough when the people in the room started forming a line to greet Durion.

I got up, and instead of joining the increasing line in order to leave I went straight to the now guarded door.

I narrowed my eyes at one of them. He looked past me, at Durion I assume before nodding and letting me pass.

I didn't want to explore this old time role playing thing so I went straight to the rounded wooden door/gate.

I tried to open it, but it was too heavy. Either that or it had some fancy way of opening that I didn't have the time to deal with.

I thought back to my room and realised that I'd forgotten to look out of the window. I ran up to my room, luckily I remembered the route.

There were guards outside of my room now too.

What the hell is this.

I went up to one of them and warned them never to catch me outside my room again. And then describing in detail exactly what I would do if I did.

By the end of my little rant, they looked quite intimidated.

Good.

I watched them march to the end of the corridor and take up guard there instead.

Stubborn assholes.

I decided to let them be as they were probably acting on orders.

I entered my room to find that someone had unpacked my backpack and the contents were strewn across the bed.

I saw my new phone and checked it, no service.

Great. Dylan's gonna be pissed.

I remembered why I came up here, I was going to find a way out. Only out of this building. I'm not desperate to go back to Romania to say the least.

I changed into my gui, which had somehow found it's way into my bag.

Come to think of it, all my stuff was here.

Nice.

Strange, but nice.

I strapped my katana on and grabbed my arm sheath, slotted the knives. I decoded to add some fingerless gloves for better grip and changed my hi-tops for some sturdy black combat boots and walked over to the window. It was high, but open-able.

Thank god.

I tied my long hair back and opened it wide enough for me to slip out and peered over the edge, it was a stone wall. Perfect.

It was about 200 feet up with plenty of small gaps for hands and feet. There was a tree not to far away that looked good for climbing.

I decided to climb out then go wait up the tree for something interesting to happen.

I lowered myself out of the window and kept a hold on the ridge just below, I easily found foot holes and started my descent.

After a few metres, it became easier and easier.

I stopped every so often to re-assess my tactics and catch my breath.

After about 15 minutes, I was low enough to drop safely.

I let my feet hang down and I let go with my hands, while slightly kicking out to avoid hitting back into the wall, I hit the grass and rolled. I stood up and came face to face with Durion.

"You know if you wanted to go outside, I would have got someone to escort you. The normal way."

"I don't want an escort." I replied.

"Nor is an escort normal in the twenty first century so..."

He looked at me funny..

"It is far from the twenty first century."


	25. Lake

I stared at him in disbelief.

I had time travelled. Unless it's always been 'the past' and my whole life has been a lie.

Durion said something else to me, but I wasn't listening.

I turned away from him and ran towards what I thought was a lake in the distance.

I slowed down as I neared the shore and stopped. It was made up of pebbles, changing into crystal blue waters with an island in the centre.

I would say it was about 15,000 feet in all directions from the centre.

I decided that in order to calm myself down I should run laps around it until I was alright again.

I started to sprint round it, I realised that the further round I got, the deeper and darker the lake looked.

After a little longer, the grass became to tangled for me to carry on so I turned back to find the path I had taken also overgrown with the creepy vines and foliage.

I turned in a circle to find that the plants had grown, and left a perfect circle around me.

This was not an accident.

The only was for me to escape would be the lake, but with all the weapons and gear strapped to me, I would sink.

I'll have to wait and see what happens.

I stood in a fighting stance and looked straight out into the lake, my eyes and ears being my main form of defence.

I heard someone come up behind me, I turned to see Dylan.

Thank god.

"Emba! Come here. Quick! We're gonna get you out!"

He stepped forward and pulled at my arm.

"Dylan. Get off, what are you doing?!" I pushed him off me and took a few steps back, right into Ash.

How didn't I hear him?

Freaking fae stealth.

I held my breath and tensed up completely. This time, of my own accord.

I tried to sneakily unsheathe my katana but Dylan saw me.

"Ash, she's going for the katana! Left side!"

Ash's hand shot out to grab my hand. He chuckled.

"Not so fast."

He let go of my wrist but kept it controlled with his freaky mind voodoo.

"Emba just.. Hear us out okay?" I heard Dylan say.

I nodded.

I noticed that Mistalya had walked up behind Dylan, keeping out of the way as usual. It's weird. She's always there, but only doing or saying something if it's absolutely necessary..

"Look. Ash told us what happened. You can't stay with this Durion."

I tried to speak but I couldn't, I turned my head to look at Ash angrily. He rolled his eyes.

I tried to speak again.

"I'm staying. One: I like it here, two: Ash made a deal."

Dylan and Mistalya both turned to look at Ash who shrugged in reply.

"Ash.. Any other details you left out?"

I looked at him smugly.

He rolled his eyes again,

"He's _Banni Aliat_. I traded two weeks with the princess for him to show me."

The other two looked in awe and shock at the same time.

After a couple more minutes Ash turned his attention to me,

"You are to spy on them. You will bring us information or you will be punished." He said matter-of-factly

I shivered at the thought of what sort of pain he could inflict when your victim cannot even scream.

I nodded and tried to leave.

Dylan stopped me before I made it out the circle.

"Be safe. Come back to this spot at midday in 5 days."

I kept me head down until he stepped aside and let me sprint back.


	26. Tell me

I sprinted back to the pebbled shore area and sat down in exhaustion.

I started to skim stones until it got dark. I walked back to the castle, there were guards at the main door, they let me in through a small entrance to the side.

I ran up to my room and surprise, surprise found Durion waiting inside.

"Have fun?" He said, examining my, now filthy gui.

"No."

He looked at me confusedly.

I tried to tell him but, the words wouldn't come out. My head got a stab of pain every time I tried.

Must've been Ash.

For fuck sake.

Why does everyone thing they can just spell me.

It's bullshit.

"I can't say."

"Emba. Tell me."

"No, I want to. I literally cannot say."

He shut his eyes for a minute before opening them and looking into mine.

"You have been spelled. I can remove it as I am more powerful than the naive fae called Ash."

What's he waiting for?

"Do it. Now."

"It will hurt."

"Do it."

He shut his eyes and murmured some words.

I felt a searing pain run through my head. I bit my lip to avoid crying out. As soon as it hit, it was gone. Like a lightening strike.

I tried to tell him again.

"They came for me. On the other side of the lake..." I still struggled slightly but the more I said, the more the story flowed..

"Ash, Dylan and Mistalya. Ash and Talya used their magic to trap me in a circle, if I'd tried to swim away, I would have drowned because of the weapons I had on me. Then Ash controlled me again to stop me moving or getting any of the weapons. He'd told the others about what had happened, but he hadn't told them about the deal or the fire. He made me swear to spy on you and meet him in 5 days, same place."

Durion nodded in recognition at what I'd said.

"We will prepare false information so that you don't get punished. Now get some sleep, take a bath. Whatever. I will talk to you in the morning. I promise."

I agreed and watched him leave.


	27. Mistalya

I slept surprisingly well, considering everything.

I checked my watch, it was 8:20am.

There was a note on the door saying that breakfast was in the hall at 9:00am weekdays.

That must mean that today is a Monday.

I have until Friday before I have to go meet the others, and until next Saturday here.

I got dressed straight into my gui today, and strapped my weapons on.

I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail and pulled some black trainers on my feet.

By the time I was happy, it was 8:45. I decided to go down early.

I walked the corridors, down the stairs, round to the hall and saw that it was guarded already.

That's new.

I walked up and asked if I could go in.

They looked at my katana and told me no. I had to take off all my weapons and give them to one of the guards.

They let me keep my arm guard on and told me to that someone would put them in my room.

I reluctantly agreed and entered the hall, I went over to my normal corner and had some fruit again, when I came in there were around 30 people but as I ate, more and more had filed in. Durion hadn't come in yet and I don't think he will.

At about 9:15 someone came and sat by me, which I wasn't expecting. At all.

I looked up to see a young woman quite a bit older than me, I'd say she was around 25. One thing I immediately noticed were her eyes. One was green, one was purple.

I recognised them but I couldn't quite place it.

She tried to make small talk with me but gave up when it was obvious I wasn't interested.

When I was done and I stood up to leave, she grabbed my wrist and murmured something.

I felt the familiar feeling of my whole body tensing up.

She left my face free and so I turned to look at her, there was no doubt about it now.

Mistalya Tallyn, cousin to Ashal'lyn Tallyn was;

a) in control of me

and

b) spying on us.

I have to break her control and get to Durion.

She was weaker than Ash, I could tell. Probably because of the disguise she had to uphold.

She warned me not to scream and stood up to walk out, I followed her against my will up to my room.

My blades from before had been left on the bed which she moved over to the window. She made me sit on the bed and keep still, I watched as a shimmering haze set over and around her body until she was almost completely blanketed in it at which point it started to disperse and Mistalya was back to her normal, creepy self.

"I'll free you if you swear not to do anything you wouldn't do under normal circumstances."

I nodded and felt control flooding into me, I stood up straight away and stalked over to the window. I sat down on the window seat and waited for her to explain.

"Ash sent me to make sure you don't mess things up."

"Well you can go back and tell him to stay the hell out of it, it's his fault I'm here in the first place. The deal states that I am here for 2 weeks. You guys are allowed to contact me but not come spy on my or take me away. Durion already knows. He overrode the spell. So sucks to be you when ice boy finds out."

"I'll leave. If you meet us tomorrow, noon instead."

I nodded and waited for her to leave.

To my surprise, she faded into the shimmering mist from before.

I jumped as my door opened and Durion entered my room.

He looked surprised to see me here, for some reason.

"I've been waiting in my office for a half hour. Didn't you get my summons?"

Wait what? Summons? I'm not a dog.

I decided not to get angry but instead asked him

"You summoned me?"

"Yeah. About a half hour ago. Why?"

I checked my watch, it was 9:50.

"Because about a half hour ago I was being held captive!" I said in a false cheery voice, accentuated with a cheesy grin. Obviously.

He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

I walked over to him, told him I'd tell him later and walked away.

I have no idea what caused me to behave in that vulgar manner but I'm gonna go with the stress is making me insane.

I walked out and ran to the tree I had seen yesterday.

I looked behind me, Durion was following in the distance.

That's new.

Apparently he likes this new sarcastic, sassy, assholey version of me.

I looked up through the strong boughs of the ancient oak before me.

Perfect for climbing.

I jumped up to grab the first branch and heaved myself up onto it. After the initial start to the climb, it became easy.

I swung myself up, branch to branch until I had reached the weaker branches that swayed with my weight. I kept going higher until the tree was only just keeping me elevated.

I grinned and looked up at the sky, I watched the clouds go round for a bit, I wanted to go higher but the tree wouldn't be able to make it. I looked down to find Durion lounging a couple of metres below me.

"If you want to go higher, use your powers."

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to give it a go.


	28. Study

I closed my eyes and thought of the lightest thing I could.

A golden feather with turquoise linings came into my mind.

I imagined the feather as part of me. I felt my self lifting slightly. I opened me eyes to find that the branch that before was bowing under my weight, was now raised and less strained.

It was working! I shut my eyes again and concentrated further. The feather becoming part of my very essence.

The branch lifted more until it was reaching up to the sky with all the others and I was still somehow perched on top!

I was as light as my feather.

I grinned and carried on climbing up.

Soon enough I was on the highest, thinnest branch.

The tree not yielding in the slightest.

It felt amazing.

If my magick can make me lighter, what else can it do?..

I reluctantly climbed down and wandered back up to the castle. At some point during my daydreaming, Durion must have gone back up. I decided to go back up to my room and grab my knives. I needed to practise my throwing.

I arrived at my room to find a leaf on my bed.

That can't be good.

I went over for a closer look.

Crap.

It was a set of Ash leaves.

I picked them up and turned it over to look at the underside of each leaf.

Nothing was on it, but I could tell that it was a warning.

I decided to go find this mysterious office of Durion's and speak with him about this whole... Situation.

I asked one of the guards on the corridor for directions, he pointed me in the direction of a wall.

I knocked on said wall, in slid open revealing a torch-lit corridor.

I walked along it, it was floored with rock and looked as if it had been carved out of some kind of cliff. I dragged one hand along the wall as I walked along. It was so smooth.

Like on the beach, when the saltwater erodes the rock, essentially sanding it.

I felt my hand switch from the soft stone to hard wood. I looked over to see a mahogany bookshelf, I stopped and looked ahead. There were a small set of steps leading down to a door. The corridor was now lined with bookshelves on either side.

I scanned a few of the book titles as I carried on down. This section seemed to be all about history, of everything. Any topic, you would probably find the history of it here.

I walked down the remaining few metres and came to a stop by the door at the base of the steps. It was a beautiful door with wooden vines weaving around it, creating an arch at the top which came together around a large violet crystal.

I decided to knock.

"Come in." I heard a masculine voice say.

I opened the door and gingerly stepped inside.

I was in a spacious room, with bookshelves adorning every part of the wall. At the back in the middle, in front of one of the many bookshelves, was a desk, matching the design on the door. The legs were decorated like vines creeping up meeting in the middle of the desk, under the small overhang created by the tableside of the desk, with the regal jewel. It, like every other wooden furniture in this study, was made from what looked like polished mahogany.

The ceiling was plain but with the same purple gems in every corner, small vines linking them. This time, however, the vines had small lilac flowers adorning them.

I looked back to the desk to find Durion staring at me.

Staring through me.


	29. Stare

I matched his stare and we stood there for several minutes, staring through each other.

I swore I could see minuscule tendrils of his _aliat_ playing within his indigo irises.

"Ash leaves" I whispered. Not wanting to disturb the peace. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ash leaves." I said a little louder, still without breaking his gaze. Something inside me told not to look away. Not to let him win.

He looked at me inquisitively, obviously expecting an answer.

"I found Ash leaves on my bed" I said, placing them on the desk and sliding them over.

He picked them up and started absentmindedly turning it over, feeling for any messages, notes or anomalies.

"I've already checked."

"I know." Cocky bastard.

It irked me that he thought he could do a better job than me, even without his eyes.

He smirked knowingly, as if he knew my train of thought just from looking at me.

Am I really that easy to read?

His gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable. I no longer felt the need to match him. It made me start fidgeting, more than I care to admit.

"This is getting childish" I huffed, blinking quicker than usual.

"If you say so." He replied, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands, the leaves now laying on his desk.

His confidence still astounded me. Not necessarily in a good way either.

"Getting uncomfortable?" Durion asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. He could tell what affect he was having on me, and his infuriating calmness was not helping.

I decided not to spark an argument, and for once, and once only, to let him win.

I gave one last bitch glare and looked to the side of his head. Not down because that would show weakness, but across.

He got the message and leisurely leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

He absently waved his fingers and another chair, identical to his except less grand appeared, on my side of the desk. I sat down and watched him. He appeared to be communing with someone.

He waved his hand lazily and a scroll and quill appeared on his desk, he would write something and wave again to make it disappear. It would reappear several moments later with different writing on it. After what seemed like 7 notes back and forth, there wasn't another one for a while. I didn't dare break the silence, without the scribbling sound of pen on paper. Durion went back to whatever work he had been doing before I arrived and left me to sit and stare. What the hell? He gets annoyed when I don't turn up, doesn't speak when I do. I only have around 3 days here. And tonight I have to meet with Ash. I waited what seemed like another couple of minutes before hearing the door creak open, I craned my neck to see a man striding in. He was tall, had cropped black hair and a short prickle of facial hair. He had piercing green eyes and a straight nose, he was wearing all black with a weapons belt casually strung across his shoulder. He had a defined structure and I could tell that he was rather muscular. To say the least, he was handsome. I watched as he strode past me, to Durion, who had stood up upon his entrance. I watched as they greeted each other by clasping forearms and leaning through to thump each other on the back. They both had large smiles plastered to they're faces. It was easy to tell that they were long time friends.

"No chair for me then?" He chuckled, I made to offer him mine but Durion had conjured up another before I could stand.

The man sat and his attention turned to me.

"My, My Durion. You really have found her." He grinned.

"Hello Thia. Long time, no see." He purred.


	30. Korvon

I looked up at that. How did he know me? How could he know me? Questions raced through my brain quicker than I could perceive. I looked over to Durion for support. I can't deal with another strange man in my life that I am meant to know. This is too much. Durion was looking at his desk, leaving me and this strange man to speak. So he thought. Without saying a word, or looking at either of them I stood up and left.

I felt the man staring at my retreating form, trying to burn through my giu and I heard Durion chuckle behind him.

I went back to my room and grabbed my throwing knives. I strapped them along my arm guard and decided to go out and practise on the tree I had climbed earlier. I checked my watch, it was about 30 minutes to dinner, of which I had no intention to attend, and about 18 hours to my meeting with Ash.

Bastard. I didn't want anyone, Durion, coming to find me this time so I decided to climb out of the window again.

Once my feet hit the floor I decided to sprint the short 100 feet to the tree and once I was there, I created a target by lightly carving three circles into the tree. Each smaller than the last, the first about 5 inches in diameter and the last about 1.

I stood about 30 feet from the tree and raised my first knife. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled, released the knife. It flew strong and straight, hitting the outside ring exactly on the line.

My next knife hit between the outer and middle ring, my third hit the middle ring, fourth between the middle and centre, fifth on the centre ring and my final knife speared the bull's-eye.

I admired my handy work, the knives had created a row going from far right to the centre of the target. I walked over to the tree and realised that each knife had been buried at least an inch into the now mutilated oak. I had underestimated my throwing strength, by a lot. I carefully removed the rest of my 8 inch blades and re-attached them to my arm guard. I didn't want to go back to the castle just yet so I decided to go back down to the lake. The lake was behind the tree somewhere, I couldn't see all the way down like I had before because of the evening mist that had started to coat the ground. I decided to walk because the grass would be slippery thanks to the evening haze.

I reached the lake just as the final rays of sunlight were setting behind me.

I sat down on the pebbled shore and watched the ripples radiated out over the water. I heard someone approach and come to stand behind me. I had crossed my arms earlier so I was in the perfect position to stealthily remove one of my throwing knives. I did exactly that and in one fluid movement stood, pivoted and threw a knife directly at the centre of the man from Durion's offices' forehead.

I gasped as I realised who I'd just thrown a very sharp 8 inch knife at. I closed my eyes and waited for the knife to bury itself in his forehead, ultimately inviting my death along with it. But the thud never came. I gingerly opened my eyes, he was twirling the knife in one hand.

I chuckled, of course he would pick it out of the air.

"Nice throw" He commented, while handing the knife back to me.

I returned it to my arm sheath.

"Thanks."

I sat down again and kept staring out over the lake.

"you're not very entertaining are you."

"Well if you'd had two sets of parents killed, and probably now your brother, been kidnapped by your best friend and your old crush who now is literally a controlling asshole, who you were by the way almost killed by, oh yeah and you found out that you're meant to be this weird, magical lost princess being interesting wouldn't really be your first priority."

"Touché, young Thia, touché."

His little nickname for me was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"Don't call me that."

He ignored my comment and carried on absently scratching designs into a pebble he'd picked up.

"Since you now practically know my whole story, can I at least learn your name?"

"Korvon"


	31. Stop!

The name stirred something inside of me. A memory? I'd have he whole to try remember it later.

"So what brings you to the home of my _nerothime_?" His voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

I decided to tell him the whole story to pass the time and to get it off my chest.

I told him everything. From seeing Ash to beating up Dylan to Durion questioning me to now.

"Damn." He exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You got that right." I scoffed

I stood up and estimated that I still had about 15 hours to come up with something to tell Ash so that he doesn't take me back. I can't go back. I won't go back. I missed Dylan. That's my only regret from leaving that place. I wish he could be here with me but he made his choice.

Korvon came up behind me, making me jump and tearing me from my thoughts.

"Where are you going?"

"15 hours and I have nothing."

"From what you have told me, there's no way of us winning. This Ash seems powerful and cunning enough to know if you provided false information. If this happened you could plead innocent and act as if you believed the information but then again he'd probably be able to tell. We cannot afford to give him authentic information in fear of him and his attacking or worse. And of course you not turning up or providing any information is not an option." He said, half replying, half thinking out loud.

We had reached the castle and had been walking towards my room.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"That's what I'm here for" he replied.

I decided in that moment that I didn't hate Korvon being here. He could never replace Dylan but he was helping. We reached my door and entered my room. I walked in first, I looked at my bed and instantly froze. I stood staring at the lykos sitting on my bed. I felt tears start to fall down my face and started to back up, walking straight into Korvon. I didn't take my eyes off of Dylan, nor did he break eye contact with me. He stood up causing me to try and get further away from him but Korvon was there. He was easily over 6 foot so he towered over me and could watch Dylan over my head while keeping me from collapsing.

"Emba..." Dylan said with a pained expression on his face while taking one step towards me.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I can't process this right now.

I felt Korvon release me on one side, keeping the other restrained. He raised his arm and tapped twice on his left bicep.

We were all silent for a heartbeat, then everything burst into action. Korvon, in one swift movement, pulled me behind him where Durion, who had appeared behind him pushed me into the arms of a guard. The guard tried to drag me away from my room but I refused to go. I kept yelling no until he gave in. He pulled my arms behind my back and told me to be quiet if I wanted to stay. I agreed and leant my side against the wall opposite my room. I couldn't see much because Korvon had his back to me, blocking the scene in front of him. Realisation finally hit me. That was my best friend in there. I couldn't let this play out the way Korvon and Durion would want it to. I found my voice again..

"Don't hurt him." I whispered, no one heard me.

"Do not hurt him." I said a little louder.

I took a deep breath and imagined my voice projecting.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

The force of my voice made me double up and caused the guard to let go in surprise. I rushed into my room before he could gather myself and ran over to where Durion had cornered Dylan. I ran out in front of Dylan, putting myself between Dylan and an enraged Durion.

"Stop." I said.

I could see that Dylan's eyes were glowing, It startled me but I kept my ground between them. His nose was bleeding and he was panting while favouring his right leg.

Korvon took a step forward and told me to back down. I refused and told Durion to back off. He took two steps back but put a hand on his dagger sheath.

Dylan leaned forward and thanked me quietly.

I nodded and lowered my arms.

"I want to speak with him. Alone."

"No" Durion replied, immediately.

I stared him straight in the eyes, a dangerous act but it seemed to do the trick.

"He is my best friend. I trust him."

Korvon, who had been silent since we had reached my room, put one arm on Durion and walked out of the room. He followed reluctantly while saying;

"You have 5 minutes. We'll be waiting outside the door. No longer."

I waited for them to shut the door before turning back to Dylan.


	32. Choose

"Why are you here?"

"Emba I'm..." He took a step towards me and reached out a hand to me

For his one step, I took several until I felt my back collide with the wall. I held my hands up as if in surrender.

He lowered his hand in defeat and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can't.." I trailed off.

"I understand." Dylan said while moving back over to sit on the bed. I sighed in relief. I took a deep breath and forced myself to cross the room and sit next to him on the bed.

"Emba you can't go."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't meet with Ash tomorrow. It's not safe."

"Dylan.. It's not safe for me to not. Dyl.. You know what he'll do to me.. To you for warning me.."

"Emba you don't understand..!"

"Then help me to understand Dylan!" I said, cutting him off.

"Ash is planning on an ambush when you meet with him. He is planning on hiding 20 soldiers, including me and Talya, in a dimensional pocket then while you're in the circle we'd come out and take you back."

I started to reply but the door burst open, startling me and cutting me off.

"Time's up." Durion said. Behind him, Korvon and a couple more guards piled into the room.

"Woah. Calm down, he's here to help." I said, standing up and blocking Dylan from their view. I heard him whisper sorry before a gush of cold air hit me in the back, causing me to fall forward, into Durion's arms, he caught me and swiftly lifted me up. I saw Korvon and the rest of the guards run over to where Dylan had been sitting. He had gone. I knew where and how but I'm not going to rat out my best friend. He's helped me and shown that he's not completely brainwashed.

"There's no point looking for him. He'll be back with Ash by now.." I said to no one in particular.

I stood, leaning against the wall, still staring at the floor for while.. I felt myself start to slide down it as I thought over what Dylan had just told me.

I watched someone's shadow come closer until it cloaked me completely. I looked up to see Durion looking down at me.

"We need to talk." He said while extending an arm to help me up. I nodded and stood with his help. I looked over at my bed, now that the guards had filed out I could see it clearly. I thought I saw something glint in the sunlight so I paused in the doorway. I saw the shine again and rushed over to the bed. It was my locket.. Dylan had somehow had it and given it back to me. I picked it up and held it close to me for a minute.

"Thia." Korvon said, reminding me that I was supposed to be going with them to talk.

I put my locket on, making sure it was securely fastened and went after them. I noticed that they were walking in formation, one in front and one behind of me. We reached Durion's office. They both stood behind the desk while I sat in front.

"How did he get in?" Durion thundered.

I stayed silent. Dylan helped me. Probably saved my life. I'm not going to betray him if I get any say in it.

"Princess." He said sharply.

"Don't call me that." I said quietly. I looked up to see them both staring at me. In that way that only they seem to do. Sending shivers down my spine. I looked away again.

"I would advise you answer his questions Thia. My _nerothime_ tends to go a little over the top when people don't listen to him. From what I've been told, you should know."

Korvon reminding me about what happened with Durion in the woods made me wince. They'd both seen me with my locket minutes earlier and they both know how much it means to me.

I decided my best bet would be to lie. Not outright, but lie nonetheless.

"I don't know how he got in." I said, looking up and carefully enunciating each word. It was true. I didn't know exactly how he got in. I had an idea on how and I knew how he left but technically I was telling the truth. I watched as Durion processed what I'd said and how Id worded my answer.

"Don't be clever with me Princess. I'm not in the mood. Since you seem so keen on trying to trick me, allow me to rephrase my question. How did the Lykos travel to and from your bedroom."

I tried to find a loophole in his question but I couldn't. He had much more experience with this than I. I took a breath and prayed that I could get through this without endangering my best friend.

"I said I don't know."

I saw Korvon wince as I lied outright to Durion. We all knew that this was not going to go smoothly.

"There are three ways this conversation could play out after what you just said to me. One, you tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth from now until I'm satisfied of your own accord. Two, I use my _aliat_ to enter your brain and extract the information myself, I've been told it feels like a huge boulder is resting on your brain with snakes coming out from the centre of it. Or three, I take some.. Possessions that I know are important to you and do what I will with them, while you watch of course, until. You. Crack."

I felt my breathing start to quicken as Durion pulled up a chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"You have one minute. Choose, or I will for you."


	33. Locket

I could hear my blood pumping quickly around my head. What do I do? I can't put Dylan in danger like that but I don't think I'm up to either of the other options.

"30 seconds."

...

"20 seconds princess." He was starting to sound impatient.

"Thia.." Korvon warned..

I couldn't think. What would Dylan want. He wouldn't want me to get myself hurt or worse.

"10. 9. 8."

I'd make them see my side. I can tell the truth while still protecting Dylan. Thank god.

"6. 5. 4"

"One" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I pick option one."

Korvon sighed in relief and Durion leaned back, obviously content with my answer.

"I believe that Dylan left the castle via dimensional pockets."

"And do you believe that this is how he arrived here in the first place."

"Yes."

"Why did he come."

"He came to speak with me."

"About what."

I wanted to keep this a secret but I made a deal with him.

"I'm waiting princess."

"He came to speak with me about my meeting Ash tomorrow morning."

"Elaborate."

I took another deep breath.

"Dylan came here via dimensional pocket in order to warn me not to go because Ash is planning an ambush to take me back to the castle."

I kept the locket to myself, I knew Dylan and I bet he put something inside for me.

"When I said be truthful I also meant tell the whole truth."

I silently cursed myself for thinking I could get anything past him..

"He also came to return my locket, which if in the wrong hands, could have given someone full control over me. I believe there may be a message in there from him but I haven't had time to check."

"Check."

My head snapped up at that. I'd never opened my locket in front of anyone. No one but me and Dylan knew how and what was in it.

"No!" I snarled standing up and causing the chair to fall over. I glared at Durion for a few seconds before turning to storm out of the room. I reached the stone corridor before Korvon slid in front of me. Effectively stopping me from leaving.

"Move."

"Don't." Durion said from the desk.

"I'm not satisfied yet Princess. Either you stay and fulfil our agreement or I pick for you." He continued, now addressing me instead of Korvon.

This is one thing I can't do.

"I would rather spend an eternity under Ash's control then let anyone into my locket." I replied. I looked up at Korvon and saw that he was shaking his head slowly.

"Is that your final decision. Think carefully Princess."

"I can answer your questions, give you information about them. Anything just not this. This is the one thing I will not do for anyone."

"You heard her Durion. She won't LET anyone INTO her locket."

I watched them both start to smirk. I watched as Durion waved his fingers casually. I felt a burning on my chest. He started tightening his fingers into a light fist. As he pulled his fingers closer into his palm, the burning got hotter and hotter. It was my locket. If I didn't get this off, well. It would not be good. I try to undo the clasp but the clasp is also burning hot. The chain, pendant and clasp were all white hot. I had to get this off. I was panicking now. It wasn't coming off. The clasp had started to meld together. I had to think fast. Knives! I still had my throwing knives! I quickly unsheathed one and cut the chain. The locket slid from my neck and pooled on the floor by my feet. My breathing slowly returned to normal.

I bent down to pick up the locket but just as my fingers brushed the pool of silver, Durion pulled it to him using magick.

"No.." I whispered.

Korvon shifted from where he was blocking the door and moved back to his original position next to Durion.

I stood back up and walked back over to the desk. I sat down and kept my eyes on my locket in Durion's hands.

He pointed at the lock.

"Give me the key."

I stayed silent.

"Knife." Durion said, addressing Korvon who handed him a simple silver dagger. He touched the locket with the knife. I knew he would do it. He started to apply a little pressure visibly scratching it.

"Wait." I whispered reaching down to my shoe. I took it off and opened the small compartment I had installed in every pair of shoes I owned. I pulled out the key and put my shoe back on.

"Princess." Durion snapped.

"Please don't do this." I whispered, he replied by holding out his hand expectantly.

"Durion.. I'm begging you.. Please.."

"The key Princess."

I carefully handed him the key and watched forlornly as he put the key in the lock and turned it. I heard the lock fall into place. He opened he locket and the picture of my adoptive family fell onto he desk. I quickly snatched it up and unfolded it. I smiled slightly as I saw all of us smiling as if nothing was wrong. I turned it over and I was right. There was a note from Dylan.

'Emba. Ash has but a spell on this locket. It has a tracking spell on it and a curse. If you do not meet at the desired place and time as set by him, it will put whomever comes into contact with it after that time under his control. Any one that tries to fix it will cause a rebound to instantly kill that person. Only he can. I'm so sorry.

-Dylan'.


	34. Sleep tight

I felt my spirit drop immediately. Ash thought of everything. I have no more time here. I'm going to end up back in that tower whether I like it or not.

"Princess?"

I looked up but averted my eyes. I didn't need them to see that I was crying. I wiped my eyes and looked back at Durion.

"Thia. What does it say?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just slid the photograph across the desk towards the two men. Durion picked it up and read it first, before handing it to Korvon. He read it then turned it over, he noticed the picture on the back and frowned at it before handing it back to me.

"I'm sorry.. I... I can't do this.." I half muttered, half whispered. I lifted myself up and turned towards the door I took a step before remembering about the locket, I went to pick it up but couldn't bring myself to.. I took the picture and left.. As I reached the corridor again Durion spoke for the first time since we found the note making me pause..

"Princ..." He began but Korvon cut him off.

"Let this one go Durion."

I nodded slightly to show my appreciation and rushed back to my room. I locked the door and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't deal with this. So I went to sleep.

I woke up to a beam of light hitting me straight in the eyes. I turned away instinctively but someone kept calling my name, trying to wake me up.

"Thia! Get up!"

"Princess, wake up!"

"Thia. Ash is waiting. He sent his the other Tallyn as you were late."

That caught my attention.

"She's here?!"

"Yes. Get dressed. We'll wait outside."

I nodded and watched them leave. I took off my clothes from yesterday and settled for some black flexible skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I pulled my unruly hair up into a high ponytail and threw on some black combat boots.

I strapped my katana to my waist, arm guard on my opposite forearm with the throwing knives strapped in.

I took one last breather and looked around the room I'd come to recognise as my own. I heard a knock on the door. I said one last goodbye to the room and went to join Durion and Korvon.

We walked in the same formation as last time. We reached the main gate where Mistalya was waiting for me. She kept her face blank but I saw her eyes soften as she saw how down I was. Korvon had been walking in front of me, he stopped and stepped to the side. I kept walking but just before I reached her I looked back to Durion and Korvon.. They also kept blank faces but they both gave a slight nod and I swear I saw the fire in Durion's eyes.. I smiled sadly at both of them and turned back to Mistalya. I watched as she pulled out a rope and beckoned me towards her. That was when I lost all hope.

"Ash's orders.. Because you were late.." I nodded to show I understood and she covered the remaining space between us. I turned back to Durion and Korvon so she could tie my hands behind my back.

I could see that neither of them had expected this, and it was bothering Durion. His eyes were obviously filled with shadows. Korvon must have also seen how agitated he was getting as he nudged him slightly, just enough to make Durion aware of what was happening to him. I smiled as best I could for him, it seemed to help him.

Mistalya tapped my shoulder, letting me know it was time to go.. I turned towards the door, Mistalya in front of me. We walked out of the castle, I turned back one last time. I stood staring forlornly at what I now considered to be my home. I didn't realise how fond I'd actually grown of this place. Mistalya pushed my shoulder to keep me moving.

"Pull any tricks, I'll take over. Ash has said to get you to him under any circumstances. Any." She said menacingly.

Just the way she spoke sent shivers down my spine, and brought up memories I had tried to block out many a time.

I nodded submissively and kept walking. Past the tree. Past the stony shore. Around the lake and over to Ash.

As we neared the circle, a perfect circle out of seemingly short grass, a figure appeared out of the trees to one side. His hair shining like liquid silver. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. Ash was walking towards me. Mistalya stopped walking about 30 feet from the circle put pushed me so I stumbled forward. I got the message and kept walking. Keeping my eyes down. Tears started to blur my vision. Ash stopped just as the tip of his shoes neared the shortened grass. I mimicked him and brought my eyes up to match his. My dark green meeting with his icy blue.

"So naive." He tutted..

"To think I'd allow you to keep your precious weapon set, or your locket."

I frowned at that.. I didn't have my locket.. Did I?

"Dylan?" Ash said, looking past me. I turned and saw my best friend come over to me.

He silently removed my katana and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket to unhook the arm guard with all the knives attached. He walked around the circle to give them to Ash.

"And the locket, Dylan."

He walked back around and unzipped the left pocket on my jacket, he pulled out the locket. Throwing it over to Ash and rejoining Mistalya behind me. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I knew he was sorry.

Ash dropped my weapons and put the locket in the front pocket of his jeans.

"Now. Since that is sorted, step into the circle."

I hesitated. That was my first mistake. A burst of air hit me in the back, pushing me over, I managed to tuck my head in enough to flip over onto my legs, but it still knocked the breath out of me. I knew Mistalya had conjured that blow. I coughed and managed to pull myself up onto my knees, then slowly to my feet.

"You know the deal." Ash stated.

I nodded and swallowed before answering.

"I have nothing." I whispered.

"What?!"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable punishment. When nothing came, I looked up to find Mistalya, cousin to Ash whispering something to him. He nodded, she stayed next to him. Her odd eyes staring at me.

"My cousin tells me otherwise. She says you came to her with two men escorting you. One was the _banni aliat_ , the other unknown. Tell me about him and I will not punish you, so long as it is useful. Do not lie, I will know."

My heart skipped a beat. I decided to tell them what I knew. Not that I knew a whole lot.

I swallowed again.

"He arrived two days ago, he thinks he knows me, or has met me before. He greets Durion like a brother. He calls me Thia.. Whenever he looks at me, his eyes go softer. He helped me. He calls Durion his _nerothime_."

"Is that it? Is this all you bring me!"

I sighed.

"His name is Korvon."

Ash's cold face suddenly grew brighter. His scowl stretched into a grin. But it didn't seem kind, or warm. It was perhaps more frightening than if he had threatened me. Again.

I felt the ropes around my hands loosen, the fall to the floor. I stretched out my hands and rubbed my sore wrists to relieve the ache.

I started to back away from Ash, from the centre of the circle. When no one stopped me I turned and started to walk away, head down, still rubbing my wrists. I started to speed up when again, no one said anything. I felt a little breeze move my hair a little but I thought nothing of it. Just as I neared the edge of the clearing Ash called me

"Princess." He said in a dangerously low voice. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"You didn't actually believe I'd let you go again?" He started to laugh, I started to sprint away. But tears clouded my vision. I tripped over a bramble snaking across my path. I heard someone running after me.. I turned onto my back and tried to drag myself away and up at the same time. I couldn't see what or who was after me.

"Goodnight princess." I heard Ash say, from behind my head. How did he get there so fast?

"Sleep tight." Just as I turned myself towards him. Grinning like a kid on their birthday, everything went black.


	35. Not My Fault

I woke up in a strange room. Again. With a headache. Again. I really needed to stop getting myself into these situations. I looked around and straight away thought something was off. This room was familiar. Freakishly so. I couldn't place it, it was just a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, an itch that can't be scratched. I ignored it for now and sat up, my feet hanging off the side of the bed. Straight away, my head felt like it was splitting in half, I resisted the urge to scream but instead doubled over until the pain slowly ebbed away.

After a few painless moments I slowly eased myself to my feet, leaning on the bed for support I hobbled carefully to the door and tried to open it but of course it was locked. I walked a little more confidently back over to the bed and sat down on it, assessing my situation. I'm in a familiar room. The door is locked. Is there a window? No. Would I benefit from trying to escape blatantly? No. Am I going to survive living with Ash for more than another week? No. So in conclusion, I'm well and truly screwed. I realized that I had began to pace, my head no longer priority. Okay. Think Emba. I told myself. There's no way of me getting out safely but what about getting someone else in? Durion knew where my old room was. If I could get up there.. I formulated a plan. I needed to force a panic attack and use it as a way to get some sort of freedom inside the castle. I knew there was absolutely no way of me ever getting complete freedom again. Not with this 'new' Ash. Although now I had Dylan on my side, that could help. Okay. What gives me panic attacks? Other than Ash or his freaky cousins' mind control. Or maybe it's exactly that.. They make me feel helpless. I needed to feel helpless. Okay. I imagined myself completely confined to this one room. No. Smaller. I began to back into a corner, my eyes closed. Completely immersing myself in my own illusion. I felt myself start to shake and slide down the wall. I needed to be loud. If they didn't hear me, my plan wouldn't work. I weaved the crash into my vision. It was blurred but still enough to make me scream. I squeezed my eyes tighter but that only enhanced the vision. I pressed my shaking hands to my face but it still didn't help. I kept screaming until I heard several feet rush into the room with me. I heard them rush over and kneel down next to me. I could hear them talking but I couldn't register what they were saying. The crash kept replaying. I had stopped screaming but I was now crying and whimpering. I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand. I tried to concentrate on what the voices were saying but I couldn't stop the scenarios.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" I heard Ash thunder.

I felt a cool hand brush my shoulder making me shy away.

"She's having a panic attack." I heard Dylan say, calm and cool as ever.

"FIX IT!"

"If you gave us some room and stopped yelling I believe I can."

I heard one pair of feet back up an'd the creak of the bed as someone, Ash I presumed sat down on it.

"Emba can you hear me? It's not real. You're stuck inside your own mind. Come back to me.."

I tried to listen to him, to follow that soothing voice back but I was struggling. I instead managed to speak. Having the same affect.

"Help me. It wasn't my fault..." I whispered. Before passing out.


	36. The Old Ash

I felt a cool breeze whisper across my skin, enticing me out of the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted as a bright light flooded my vision. I squeezed them closed again and felt a shadow come over to block it out. I gingerly opened my eyes again and was greeted with Dylan's messy hair peering over me, worrying about something for once in his life. Another head appeared in my vision. I didn't recognise this person.

"Don't try to get up yet Princess" I flowery voice chimed from behind me

"Don't-"

"Don't call you princess? You are the princess, might as well use it to your advantage." The voice finished my sentence.

I heard Dylan chuckle in the background, he had stopped peering over me, both of them had. The bright light I had seen was the sun. I was outside. I could feel wispy strands of lush grass under my hands and a few longer strands brushed my face.

"So when can I get up?" I asked the voice.

"When you fee-"

"When I feel you won't run away." I heard Ash cut off the voice.

"Get off your high horse Asha'llyn. I'm the healer here." I had never heard Ash's real name before. Nor had I heard anyone other than Dylan override his authority.

"You can get up slowly if you let the guys help you to not fall over." The voice finished.

I nodded as best I could while lying flat on my back and held my arms up for Dylan and Ash. Dylan's tan arm took hold of one of mine and Ash's hot white my other. They carefully hoisted me to my feet and immediately my head started to spin. I groaned involuntarily and leant into one of the boys. I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was blurring. I felt something cool against my face as the other person threw a cold liquid onto my face. I was about to yell at her but my vision and head started to clear up almost immediately.

"Thanks Issy" I heard Dylan say from a few feet away. That meant it was Ash holding me. I looked up, he was looking down at me. His normally cold eyes warmed slightly to me. I tried to stand up straight and found I could. I took the opportunity to look over to wear 'Issy' had a range of herbs and medicines laid out on the grass. The had gorgeous buttercup blonde hair down to her waist with a slight wave to it. She had big blue eyes and a soft face. She had long, curling lashes and eyebrows that framed her pale face just right. She looked over at me while I was assessing her and flashed me a smile as she started to roll up her medicine kit. She had perfect pearly teeth to match her perfect full, flush lips. She had a delicate frame and as she stood up I could see she was very dainty and elegant. She was wearing a summery floral dress and no shoes. She approached me and offered a hand.

"Hi, I'm Iscilia. You can call me Issy" Her smile immediately warmed me right down to my toes as I took her hand and politely shook it.

She looked over my shoulder at Ash and told him she was ready to go back. I looked around the glade I had awoken in, it had lush green grass dotted with pristine daisy's and dandelions. It was bordered with trees of every variety.

"Where are we." I murmured.

"You'll see" Dylan replied smugly. He came over to stand by Issy and entwined his fingers in her dainty ones.

"Thank you" He said, leaning in for a kiss, she complied and replied with

"It's what I do"

"Calm down lovebirds" Ash chimed in from behind.

"Just because you haven't found your mate yet" Dylan grumbled.

"More like I want to get back to the castle quickly. I need to go through the rules with the princess. And return some of her possessions" Ash replied, walking round me to the front of the group.

"I am right here." I said grumpily, crossing my arms.

"I know, I see you." Ash said. Probably the nicest thing he's said to me in a long time. Come to think of it I was seeing much more of the old Ash recently..


	37. Enjoy

We arrived back at the castle after about an hours trek through the woods, I could've tried to escape but it would've been a death trap. One, it's Ash's domain, where he has the most power. Two, I still wasn't 100% after the panic attack. And three, probably the most important, I needed to gain their trust. His trust.

I realised now, looking back at Durion's castle and Ash's. They were extremely similar except that Durion's was black and Ash's was white. Obviously the interior for each was different but the layout and design were almost identical. I hesitated at the entrance but Ash pushed me forward slightly, not enough to piss me off but enough to convey his message. I gave him a dirty look but listened to him and entered the main door first. Ash overtook me in the hall then led me into the kitchen, he sat down at the head of the table and gestured for me to take a seat next to him. I took the seat aimed towards the door so I could see what was going on in the room and out the door and also so that the table was between me and the rest of the room. I watched as Dylan and Issy walked past the door, giggling quietly. Ash cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him, he nudged a glass of water towards me which I gulped gratefully, the walk back had taken more out of me then I had initially thought. I put the cup back on the table and thanked him quietly.

"Okay. You know why you're here?" Ash made it a question.

I nodded, he gestured for me to elaborate. I rolled my eyes and brought them up to meet his bright blue ones.

"I am here so that you can tell me the rules and return the shit you stole from me."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at my crude language. Point 1 to me.

I knew he disapproved of the way I spoke but screw him. It's my mouth I can say whatever the hell I want to.

"As long as you abide by my rules, I will use or punish you in any way. I think this is fair, the rules are hardly unreasonable. If you do have a problem with them you may bring it up once I have finished. Until then, keep your smart mouth shut." He kept eye contact the entire way through his little warning speech, I kept eye contact. I had had practice with Durion. Ash was nothing compared to his alive, amethyst eyes. I tipped my head slightly and waited for him to continue.

"1. You will remain in my castle unless you have my personal permission or are accompanied by one of mine. 2. When in the castle you are allowed everywhere except personal rooms unless told otherwise. To avoid boredom, there will always be one of us in the castle, food available and I will show you the other facilities after we clarify this. 3. You will take lessons from us four weekly, an hour every monday, tuesday, thursday and friday. Dylan and I will rotate between teaching you how to fight. Mistalya will teach you the way and history of Iashatherr and how to be and act like the royal you are. Iscilia will also help Mistalya but in addition will teach you more on healing and herbology, she will answer your questions about our world. I believe that is all. Do you agree and understand?"

I went over them in my head, they were reasonable. I nodded slowly as if still contemplating which I kind of was. I couldn't find any problems or loopholes and so I agreed.

"Perfect. Now there's still the issue of your things. If you come with me I will show you your new accommodation, and where I assume you will spend most of your time. That is where I have put your items." He stood up at the last word and I noticed he had grown. A lot. Very fast. Ash now neared around 6 foot, I was still around 5. His hair had also grown unexplainably long, down to his hips like a single, glowing icicle.

He stretched his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me up from the chair, not that I needed the help. I smiled at him, first smile in a long time.

We exited the kitchen and walked until we found ourselves back in the hallway. He turned us to the right, looking at the double door that I'd been forbidden from going down the first time I was here. I looked up at him and found him looking back at me. His eyes held the affirmation I needed, we were going down there. He looked away and stepped in front of me, allowing our then conjoined hands to fall away separately. He looked back at me and tilted his head, beckoning me. He opened both the doors at once and stepped to the side, revealing a room completely opposite to that which I was expecting.

It opened into a room similar to the grand hall at Durion's castle but circular. The centre of the room had mats covering the tiled floor, there were pillars holding up the roof and huge stained glass windows. Showing terrible but beautiful scenes. The ceiling was carved into a huge mandala, arching up at the same point so that the intricate centre of the huge flower was the highest point in the room. Around the walls and walls of glass were weapon stands. One wall of the room had targets on it and the opposite side had a rack with crossbows, bows, all kinds of bolts and arrows and throwing knives. There were shurikens and basically and throwing weapon on this one rack. There was one with whips and chains, one with daggers and short swords, one with spears and kali sticks, one with swords, machetes, cutlasses and katanas and a final one in the corner with my oil stained set on it. There were dummies and punch bags in a see-through cupboard opposite the wall. There was everything. I was in complete awe. I looked back to where Ash had been standing. He had left, the doors were closed but ajar enough for me to know I wasn't locked in and on the floor by where Ash's feet had originally lay, there was my locked and a leaf with 'ENJOY' etched onto it. locked and a leaf with 'ENJOY' etched onto it.

You can guess what I did for the rest of the night..


End file.
